Christmas Trip
by Chipmunk-chica7
Summary: The chipmunks and Chipettes are getting ready for midterms and making winter break plans to see video copy and paste link on my profile to see the video. Named Past Mistakes with Positivity.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Trip

Ch 1

"Before Winter Break"

The bell rang and Brittany walked with her friends to meet the others. As they walked together Christina approached Brittany.

"What Alvin sees in a stuck up snob like you confuses me. Better be careful before someone with more class steals that fine looking chipmunk out from under your nose."

Marissa laughed.

"Oh really and who would that be; you? Oh yea right don't make me laugh. He doesn't date air headed blondes like you. Anyway you need to get a life."

Brittany laughed and stared.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Let's move ladies shall we?"

They walked toward the lockers and she saw Alvin talking to Tony. Then she went in her locker and put her books away; pulling out her math book because she had to study for her Algebra Mid Term. She hung her book bag on her locker and put the Algebra book in it. Then she rested her head on his shoulder and grabbed his waist. Tony laughed.

"Whoa bro that's a fine looking girl friend you have right there. Wanna trade I date Brittany and you date Rachel?"

Alvin looked up and stared.

"Ha you're funny! Sorry bro I'm happy with who I have right now thank you."

She smiled at him.

"Oh Alvie that is so sweet of you to say that about me. Don't forget our show comes on tonight. Please try not to be late this time or I will not talk to you again like I did the last time! Even if it is Christmas break chipmunk boy!"

He whispered in her ear as he pushed her against the locker.

"I promise I am not going to be late this time. You not talking to me for 2 weeks really sucked excuse my French love puddle. But I had a really bad week that last time and you can ask Tony here he'll tell you. I tried to make it on time but the stupid coach was driving me nuts and just wouldn't let me leave! You promise me you won't dream about my brother Simon stealing you from me…."

She smiled and stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I promise I won't dream about Simon…oh did I mention we'll be all alone? If I didn't I apologize for that Alvie! So are you going to kiss me or keep on talking?"

He smiled and leaned into kiss her. Their lips met and Christina approached them both.

"Ill talk about gross how can he kiss her? Oh my he really does have some bad taste in the girls he dates…Ill first Susie and now this little sluttish female rock star that has slept with the entire basketball team!"

Melonie rang in.

"Oh really isn't it you that passed that rumor in the 1st place? Oh whatever your problem is he rejected you when you made a play for him in the boys' locker room? Oh did I say that out loud my bad not!! Why don't you walk away and stay away from us mature teens you baby!"

Shana also rang in.

"Oh no it wasn't her that passed that rumor it was umm Meghan!! And to correct you Melonie it was Meghan that made the play for Alvin in the locker room! That's why she was suspended for 10 days too bad it wasn't permanent!"

Alvin shook his head and continued to kiss Brittany against the locker. After they broke apart Brittany glared at him.

"She did what? Are you telling me a member of my squad was trying to you know in the damn boys' locker room? Alvin why didn't you tell me this? I am supposedly your girlfriend; why wasn't I told this…Did all of you know this and keep it from me?"

Rachel looked.

"Oh no Brittany we just heard that rumor a few seconds ago. If any of us heard it then we would've told you! Anyway Britt you have to calm down maybe Alvin can explain why he kept it from you? Right Alvin?"

Simon stared and looked.

"Oh boy this will be rich…What excuse will he come up with this time? Unless he isn't telling us something?"

Alvin glared.

"Are you looking for my fist to go in your mouth? When that happened Brittany wasn't talking to me for 2 weeks duh!! Britt I swear nothing happened between us I pushed her off of me and got in trouble getting put in IS and it was both of them not just one. "

Theodore laughed.

"Ha he told you didn't he? Has anyone seen Elle?"

Everyone laughed when she put her hands over his eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry my Teddy bear I had to get my topic for my Grammar mid term….Oh I mean English I…I'm sorry. Did I miss something? Oh Alvin you have Brittany's lipstick on your lips!'

He looked as he turned toward her.

"No you were right the first time it is Grammar, and I'm not mad. You know what I noticed Simon and Jeanette haven't kissed yet. Oh wow I just remembered that."

Jeanette glared.

"So what is the big deal? You know there is more to a relationship than making out you know…anyway neither have you so don't start on me. The only couple that has kissed is Alvin and Brittany; Eleanor!"

Tony rang in and put his 2 cents in.

"Oh yea definitely like getting hot and heavy when we're alone! Right Alvin?"

Alvin looked and shook his head.

"Umm and your point is what exactly? Do you think about anything else bro? Don't you even start on me again I'll slam you so fast you will not know what hit you! I may be a chipmunk but see these biceps they're bigger than yours buddy…so do not play with me I'm in no mood kabish!"

Brittany laughed and asked.

"Oh Alvin us girls are going to the mall to look at Christmas presents. Anything you'd like in particular from me this year?"

He smiled and looked.

"Hmm no not really just having you as mine is the best gift you can give me love puddle. Especially with the drama you have to deal with because of my fame! What about you"

She looked.

"Oh surprise me it doesn't matter to me I have you don't I? Don't forget Alvin 7pm or earlier our show. Love you Alvin see you tonight."

He smiled and responded.

"See you later love you to."

Tony kissed Rachel goodbye. As for Marissa Teri kissed her goodbye and his other friends met them so they could go to Basketball practice. As they headed toward the locker room Alvin sighed.

"Man he better not do that to me again. I have a date with Brittany tonight and am not in the mood to have her angry at me during Winter Break."

Troy looked.

"Well make the shots and he won't. Besides that was a really bad week for you when that occurred. So what's the level you and that hottie Brittany are at? Are you still at 1st base or further?"

Alvin looked.

"Whoa back up that is none of your business. What is it to you anyway? Every girl you go out with gives it up and you dump them! Yea she is hot and off limits Troy! Now drop it! Let's get to practice before Coach kills us!"

Practice only lasted an hour and a half and Alvin sighed with relief.

"Oh yes thank goodness I will not be late tonight. Yo Teri, Troy, and Tony let's get moving already. I have to get home and take a shower for my date tonight. Alright I said stop asking me that I'm ignoring you!"

Tony looked.

"Yo Troy drop it already bro! He told you to leave him alone about it! If you don't shut up I'm going to knock you out and save Alvin the trouble! Now enough!"

Alvin looked and shook his head as he changed back into his school clothes. After he was finished getting dressed he sprayed his AXE body spray on and grabbed his book bag.

"See you all on Monday at school. Thanks Tony for setting Troy straight."

Tony laughed.

"Yo Alvin wait up I'll drive you home so you don't have to walk. Man having your permit is awesome and gives you so much freedom. But why do you need your permit or license you have a chauffer that drives you around dude! You're a rock star! You have no idea how good you have it bro! I could only dream of your fame and having that fine looking girl in your arms!!"

Alvin sighed as he got in Tony's car.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be Tony. When I'm not working I'm in school! Or at a signing or some promotion event! Man my summer vacation isn't really a vacation I work and tour, same with winter and spring! I'm a teenager but am always working. It's no life and I fight more with Brittany than half the couples in our entire school! Besides my groupies are always bugging me or talking trash about my girl! I really hate it sometimes and just want to be a normal teenager with a normal life!"

Tony corrected him.

"Dude you're my friend but you're not normal. You're a chipmunk that goes to a public school and can sing. Besides you are an amazing guitar player! The girls love you bro; you're willing to give that up? Come on now Alvin I won't believe it for a second; I've known you forever and know how much you love to perform on that stage!!"

Alvin sighed.

"Ok Tony you made your point already. I would never give up my fame cause I love what I do! But you also have to understand how hard it is for us to keep our relationship together with all the drama!!"

They pulled up to his house and he thanked him.

"Thanks Tony see you on Monday. I appreciate the ride home!"

He smiled.

"You're welcome Alvin. That's what friends do for one another but mine happens to be a rock star! Oh yea and good luck with Brittany get my drift?"

He stared.

"Umm yea but drop it I mean it. Bye Tony and thanks again!"

He entered the house and Simon looked.

"Whoa you're on time! Won't Brittany be happy?"

Alvin looked.

"Yea I know. Where's Theo?"

Simon looked.

"Oh over at Eleanor's studying for their mid term which you should be doing to you know? You heard what your coach said bro if you fail any of your exams you're off the team. Speaking of which Jeanette and I are studying in my room for our mid terms…maybe you and Brittany should do the same?"

Alvin looked.

"Simon will you chill already? Right after our show tonight we have intentions on studying for our mid terms stop worrying. Besides my grades aren't bad you know…I have one C and it's in what Science my worst subject! You're forgetting I have that project I just turned in that Mr. Farris didn't grade yet! I know what I have to do now stop bossing me around I'm older than you."

Simon glared.

"Yea ok you are but having you as a brother tends to make me worry!!"

Alvin sighed and ran up to his room and took a nice shower. Then he got dressed and brushed his hair. He sprayed his body spray on and tied his sneakers. Then he grabbed his red leather jacket and threw it on over his clothes. He walked toward the Chipette tree house and saw Brittany on the couch studying for her Algebra mid term. He joined her and she smiled.

"Hey Alvin at least your coach didn't make you late this time. Besides our show comes on in over an hour…shouldn't we study for our mid terms a little. I mean we both have to pass our mid terms or our grades will drop."

He smiled and took out his Algebra book and nodded.

"Yes I think we should study a little bit until our show comes on. If we watch it that is or end up making out like we normally do."

She looked and hit him with the pillow.

"Me you're the one that looks at me with those eyes of yours and puts me in that trance making us both up on the couch making out passionately. And me in my lingerie heating up like an oven."

He sighed.  
"Oh really you're the one with those piercing ice blue eyes that I can't seem to resist so don't you dare go and blame me! We are not turning this into a fight I'm shutting up before you get me angry again!"

She shook her head.

"Oh really well if my boyfriend would catch the signs of what I want then I wouldn't have to pierce you with my eyes now would I Alvin?"

He looked.

"You don't mean what I think you do? Do you?"

She smiled slyly and stared.

"Yea I do we're chipmunks Alvin darling and it's now what season?"

He looked and gulped.

"Umm fall but that isn't till what spring?"

She stared.

"Umm no you were born in April …now think and figure out what I'm saying? Hello!"


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Story

Ch 2

"Surprising Events"

He looked and responded. Then he still shook his head in disbelief.

"Britt are you sure that we're umm ready? I have no clue on where to begin and don't want to betray your trust in me."

She smiled and looked.

"I've never been more ready that I am right now. Alvin I love you and want the true passion a couple in love shares. Please just try it won't hurt; every time we watch our romantic detective show I just want to push you down and make love to you while the show is on but all I get is passionate kisses. Then they're over and you leave."

He sighed and stared into her ice blue eyes.

"You're not kidding are you? But Britt we're still young and neither of us know anything on how it starts and escalates to that level. I mean yea we are taking the class but they still don't explain how a couple gets that far. Besides the last time I was only 8 we were definitely too young and you know I'm right."

She sighed.

"Yes I know that Alvin, but you're 12 now and I'm 11. Why do you tell Tony you're a teen when you're just a pre-teen? Alvin I'm being serious I'm not kidding I want to give myself to you."

He stared.

"Yea I get the picture Britt but we have a lot of studying to do and our show. Did I just say studying? Ok now I've completely lost it."

She sighed.

"Ok fine we'll study and then watch our show and I'll drop the subject. Maybe you're right that's only the peer pressure talking since all my friends have already and pick on me cause I haven't. Saying Oh Brittany you're a rock star don't go and lie that you haven't yet. That's just impossible cause boys constantly throw themselves at you and will do anything to get tickets. It just goes on and on Alvin and they drive me nuts! When they all know the only guy for me is you."

He sighed and opened his Pre-Algebra book. Then they studied for their mid-terms coming up. He looked over at her while she also studied still stressed out over the peer pressure from her squad. Then he asked.

"Umm by any chance is that what you were up to when I was 8?"

She stared.

"Gee what was your 1st clue? But you were late so I got angry and wouldn't talk to you for 2 weeks, cause you said Basketball was more important than me! You really have no idea how hurt I was hearing my boyfriend pick basketball over his girlfriend dealing with the friggin drama cause of your fame!"

He sighed.

"Brittany I was 8 years old. You have to understand it wasn't my fault the coach wouldn't let me leave and I was the Captain of the team! What was I supposed to do; I still showed up didn't I? Just to hear you dreaming about my stupid brother Simon! Britt how many times am I going to apologize to you for that? I was young and stupid back then ok are you happy now?"

She stared and responded.

"Yes I am happy now, but still don't understand why you're so scared?"

He stared.

"I am not scared. Just not interested right now. Brittany drop it will you the answer is no! Now enough I don't want to hear about that subject right now."

He went back to studying and she shook her head. Around 6:55pm he entered the kitchen and brought the pop corn, root beer coolers and lit the candles. Then he sat back down next to Brittany and she also put her books away and zipped her book bag up. When she was finished she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder as he put his arm behind her head. She grabbed the remote and switched the channel to their favorite romantic TV show and he heard her cell ring. He reached over and read the caller ID.

"It's Marissa; Britt are you going to answer?"

She shook her head.

"No I'm not I told her not to call me when our show is on and you're over here. Just hit ignore and put it back on the table our show is starting anyway. What about your cell?"

He turned it off and put it on the table. Then he smiled at her and fixed the cushions on the couch. She snuggled up to him and watched as he drank his root beer cooler while he ate his pop corn. Then she grabbed a bottle for herself and also had some popcorn. He stroked her forehead gently and sighed. She looked up at him.

"Isn't this romantic Alvin? You and me watching TV by the candle light without our siblings driving us both crazy?"

He smiled and stared.

"Yes it is very romantic Brittany. It's good to be alone for once without them driving us both crazy causing me to knock Simon out! Trying to be the eldest again."

She laughed and leaned over to kiss him after she put her root beer cooler on the table next to his. He accepted without hesitation and pushed her down to the couch kissing her passionately. Her hands moved inside of his shirt and back out again. He looked around and looked up into her eyes.

"Ok if you're sure you're ready I'll try but no promises Brittany. Don't get mad if I can't kabish."

She smiled and stared into his sky blue eyes.

"Ok Alvin I won't get mad if you can't. But I know I'm ready and so are you though you're in denial."

He stared into her ice blue eyes.

"I'm not in denial Brittany; I just don't know where to begin."

She smiled and removed his cap.

"Well we can start kissing and see how far it takes us for starters. Though I'll admit it's starting to get hot in here and I have sweat dripping down my face gazing into your beautiful eyes."

He saw the sweat dripping and also wiped it from his brow.

"Yea it is kind of getting hot in here and I'm wearing shorts and a short sleeved shirt."

She smiled and continued to kiss him passionately. His hands moved inside her shirt and he unbuttoned it slowly slipping it off her shoulders. She remained still and felt his hands moving to her clasps. Then she felt a draft come over her body and sighed loudly as his lips moved across her chest. She slid off her socks and sneakers as he continued to caress her body. Soon everything around them faded to red and all she could hear was their hearts rapidly beating next to each other. Their breath escalating as they got deeper.

In the meantime back at the Seville house Jeanette stared into Simon's periwinkle eyes as he studied for his science exam.

"Why haven't we kissed yet? Simon we're together such a long time and not once have we kissed. Are you listening to me; hello girlfriend talking get your head from the book and answer me."

He looked up.

"What do you want from me? I'm trying to study here Jean."

She stared and responded.

"All you care about is studying and you ignore me. I'm just sick of it; I'm your girlfriend and can't seem to get your attention. I'm going home bye Simon. Enjoy your studying."

She slammed his bedroom door and headed over to Ms. Miller's into her room slamming the door. Eleanor heard her door slam and looked at Theodore.

"Theo I'll be right back Jean is very upset. Go get us a snack in the kitchen. While I go talk to my sister and see why she's so upset."

Theodore sighed and headed downstairs to the kitchen and made some pizza bites for him and Eleanor. Then he headed back upstairs to her room and stared at the walls sighing. He dialed Alvin's cell and got the answering machine. Then he looked at the time.

'Why isn't he answering his cell it's like 8:30pm his show is over? He says his cell will be off until it's over and all I get is his machine. What is he doing at this time?'

Eleanor entered Jeanette's room.

"Jenny what's the matter? Why are you here; I thought you were by Simon's studying. What happened?"

Jeanette wiped the tears and looked up.

"He's ignoring me and too busy studying!! So I decided to leave so what's up with you and Theo?"

She sighed.

"Oh we're just studying and he just made a snack for us. Jenny calm down he didn't mean to ignore you. You should know better when he studies he focuses on his work and nothing else. He still loves you; try to be patient with it!"

She sighed.

"I am trying to but Elle we haven't kissed yet and have been together since we were like 6 or 7? Alvin and Brittany have also been together that long and they have already kissed."

Eleanor stared.

"We've been together the same amount of time and haven't kissed yet. We will when we least expect it but ignoring the boys isn't the way to go Jenny. Brittany already told you that a million times; you should listen."

Jeanette stared and looked.

"Ok you're right. Avoiding Simon isn't the way to go; I shouldn't have walked out like that. Oh alright go back to Theo he's probably waiting for you."

Eleanor smiled and closed Jeanette's door and entered her own room.

"Theo what are you doing?"

He sighed.

"I'm calling my brother; I need advice and he's the only one I can talk to. But I keep on getting his machine and their show ended half an hour ago."

Eleanor looked as she sipped her lemonade.

"What are you asking advice for?"

He sighed.

"Oh about the right moment to kiss you? Since he already kissed Brittany so many times."

Eleanor looked.

"Oh really; Theo it just happens no one can give you that kind of advice. That's up to you and me."

Theodore sighed and sat on her bed. Then she joined him and lifted up his chin gazing into his green eyes. Her lips moved closer to his and he backed away at first, but then he embraced her tightly and their lips met. He pushed her down to her bed and smiled down at her.

"Yea you're right about that. That was definitely the right time to kiss don't you think. I love you so much Elle."

Eleanor smiled up at him and pulled him down to her moving her hands inside his shirt and back out again.

"I love you to Theo."

Back at the Chipette house Brittany stared into his sky blue eyes with a smile.

"Oh Alvin that was so wonderful. After all the times you turned me down finally you let loose and gave me what I've been wanting for so long. Am I dreaming or am I winning this time?"

He stared.

"You're not dreaming and now that you mentioned how much you are enjoying it now I really give it to you!"

She smiled up at him moving her hands as she traced his body shape while he smiled down at her. His hand brushed down her cheek. Then he kissed her passionately once again. After a few minutes she was relaxed a surrendered to him. Her toes curled beneath the sheet that covered them and her nails dug into his skin as he really cut loose.

"Aagh Alvin…..I love you so much. Oh deeper; tonight is the best time to be in this state of mind with….ooohhh you!"

He cursed his lips over hers to silence her as they got deeper. She lost her breath and bit down on her lip as he continued.

"Aagh…Brittany no talking until it…oh ends shh and relax I've just begun to satisfy you. Aagh you claws are ooh sharp relax will you!"

She retracted her nails and indulged in his loving as she lay there in his arms like a child tracing the lines that formed his muscular chest.

"Aagh for a young chipmunk you're so…aagh muscular and all mine!"

Another hour passed and she fell asleep on his sweat soaked chest wrapping her arms around him. He lay there still making sure not to disturb her and sighed as he brushed her bangs from her eyes sticking from the sweat dripping down. As her soft skin rubbed against his he smiled and held her closer to him as he kissed her forehead gently. He glanced over at her clock and checked the time then he saw her cell flashing and listened to the voicemail from her stepmother/ manager reminding her and her sisters about the Chipettes concert at the Orpheum Theatre at 7:30pm and their rehearsal at 4:30pm. He erased it and put her cell back on the table where the candles still remained burning bright. He reached over for his cell and turned it back on just in time to receive the call from Dave.

'Yes I know no later than 11pm. So how's your date going with Claire? See I told you she was into you and you yelled at me. Yes Dave we studied for our upcoming exams also like I promised. About that contest who was the lucky winner that I get to sing to on stage at our Christmas concert in New York? No of course we didn't tell the girls they're coming with us yet we decided to surprise them.'

Dave looked and read the results.

'Oh it was a tie between Susie and Stephanie. You get to sing to them both on stage in New York.'

Alvin froze.

'Stephanie and Susie oh man please tell me you're kidding? Despise them both and all they do is look for trouble with Brittany in school cause we're together. Dave can't you do another drawing and get someone else please I beg of you! They are the last people I want to see; let alone sing to. Ok I understand I'm the lead singer and have to grant their wishes but Dave they really hurt me by using me and pretending to love me just because of my fame and they had access to backstage passes because of the fact we were dating back in those days! Dave please don't make me go through with it!'

Dave yelled at him.

'Alvin stop acting like a baby they won and that's final you are going to sing to them it won't kill you!'

He responded.

'Yea maybe not but if Brittany ever finds out she'll be so angry at me and ignore me during that trip to New York! Dave please she didn't talk to me for two weeks I can't deal with her ignoring me again while we're on Christmas vacation.'

He sighed.

'Alvin now you're over reacting Brittany will understand that you have no choice because that's your duty as the lead singer of your band. Write a new Christmas song and sing to both of them to let them know exactly how they hurt you, but also remember cause of their stupid mistakes and reactions you landed Brittany in your arms. Also make sure you remind Brittany they have rehearsal in the afternoon and hit the stage at exactly 7:30pm! I'm going to let you go now because Claire just came back from powdering her nose. Remember pick up Theodore at Ms. Miller's and in by 11pm! Bye Alvin see you in the morning Dave out.'

Alvin took a deep breath.

"What; why me he's 11 and can walk home by himself. Why can't Simon pick him up over there? Why is it always me?'

Dave started to get angry.

'Because you're the eldest and he's your baby brother! Alvin you're going to be 13 in April it's time you start taking on responsibility as the eldest instead of Simon. Besides you know how much he hates the dark and what about what happened last year on Halloween. Use your brain and do what you're supposed to and then maybe you'll be able to prove to me that you can be trusted like your brother Simon. I mean it Alvin don't you dare forget to get him. Cause if he tells me you never picked him up you'll be grounded understood young man….I mean it Alvin.'

He sighed.

'Ok Dave I'll pick him up and we'll be home by 11pm. Enjoy the rest of your date with Claire; Alvin out.'

He hung up his cell and then he listened to the voice messages Theodore left him and erased them. Then he shook his head and put his phone back down. on the table still feeling Brittany's soft, silky skin rubbing against his own.

Around 10:00pm she woke up and gazed into his sky blue eyes.

"Oh Alvin did we do what I think we did? Or was I fantasizing again?"

He smiled at her.

"No love puddle we made love tonight half an hour after our show started. We missed half an hour of our show cause we were in passion. Come on then we have to get dressed our curfew is an hour away and I have to go pick up my baby brother from your house. "

She watched as he got up and got dressed. Then she asked.

"Are you mad at me cause we did that tonight? Alvin if you regret it then just tell me please! Just so you know I think it was quite satisfying making love to you after I longed so long for your ooh touch. All I could do was fantasize about how satisfying and enjoyable making sweet love to you would be. But tonight that dream finally came true and I have no regrets giving my self to you! I love you so much, you give me the sense of security, and I know I can trust you with such a precious gift. Just wish I could say the same about you? I already know that Stephanie was your 1st love and I'm the 2nd girl you slept with unless I'm just another page in your history of rock n roll?"

He zipped up his jeans and asked.

"What gave you that idea? Brittany you're my 1st love. I never got intimate with any of the other girls I dated. You're the 1st girl I ever slept with and I have no regrets either. I may be a rock star babe but am not like that at all. I respect girls though many of my friends tell you different. I just held back because I didn't want to risk what we had before tonight. But I found out I gained more than I lost making love to you tonight! Brittany you're the only girl I fell head over heels in love with and that is coming from the bottom of my heart! Never would I imagine you'd let your guard down and give me your innocence! But I also realized that though I was afraid at first ; I'm glad it was you that I gave my all to! I'm glad you're the one I gave myself to and wouldn't trade you for the world! You showed me what it feels like to be loved again after all those girls that I dated and found out that they were only using me because of my fame. I love you Brittany Miller and want you to know that I don't want any girl but who I have in my arms right now."

She sat up and also got dressed.

"Oh Alvin that is so sweet of you. I was afraid that if I let my guard down with you; that you'd turn around and dump me like so many of your friends have done to my friends. I was actually afraid that I'd wake up and you'd be gone after we made sweet love. But I was wrong and you're still here and decided to make my fantasies come true. I also love you Alvin Seville and wouldn't trade you for the world either. You are my every thing and I'm glad you're all mine."

He smiled and embraced her tightly.

"Same goes for me Britt. Come on let's clean up this mess before they figure out what happened here tonight and harp on it. I got the living room you take care of the kitchen."

She smiled and cleaned her clothes off the floor and threw them in her duffle bag with her cheerleading uniform she brought home to get washed. Then she fixed the couch and blew out the candles. Then she brought the dishes to the kitchen where he washed them and dried them off. She put them in the cupboard and smiled at him. Then after they straightened up they headed outside of the tree house and walked hand in hand to Ms. Miller's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Trip

Ch 3

"Suspicions"

As they headed toward Ms. Miller's they bumped into Christina and Brittany's eyes slanted in anger.

"Marissa you traitor! How could you hang out with her? Alvin let me at her; that no good traitor how dare she!"

He grabbed her and held her back.

"Britt don't you dare? She's not worth it; let it go! Brittany I mean it just walk away!"

Marissa looked.

"Well when you didn't return my calls I decided to hang out with Christiana. Do you have a problem with that?"

Brittany's face turned red.

"Do I have a problem with it? Yes I do you're hanging out with a wanna be that passed an awful rumor about me and tried to make love to my boyfriend in the boys' locker room! She took advantage of me not talking to Alvin and made a move on him; does that answer your question? You have to choose one side to be on; it's either you're with me or against me! You can't choose both sides now make your decision before I knock you right out!"

She stormed off and Marissa ran after her.

"Britt don't be mad at me please. I was best friends with her before I even met you. I'd never turn against you. Brittany please don't walk away from me. You're still one of my best friends!"

Brittany stared.

"You have till Friday and you better pick a side. I have enough stress and drama to deal with and don't need anymore kabish!! You just better be aware if you choose her over me our friendship is over understood! I have to get going or I'll end up grounded. Bye Marissa see you at school Monday.

Marissa shook her head and Christina stared.

"Told you she was a stuck up rock star! But did you listen of course not! Now you know exactly what she's all about it should be an easy decision to make. Come on then there's a sleep over at Meghan's. Believe me after you tell her you choose me over her then you'll be relived. Oh I can't wait to see Ms. Rockstar's reaction when she finds out her man is singing to Susie and Stephanie on stage in New York while she's stuck here in CA because she can't compete with Alvin and his amazing voice. Then maybe he'll come to his senses and dump her. Susie and Stephanie definitely have more class than that slut! Besides he deserves so much better than her. Don't you agree Marissa?"

Marissa sighed and watched as Alvin and Brittany walked hand in hand toward her stepmother's house. Then she followed Christina to Meghan's where they all greeted her with smiles.

"Welcome back Marissa. Aren't you glad we made you come to your senses about how fake and sluttish Brittany really is? Oh and here's your ticket to the Jingle Ball starring Alvin and his brothers . Front row and reservations in the same hotel they are staying in. Mind you we'll be right down the hall from his brothers and him. Then maybe one of them will score with him. He may be a chipmunk but won't be able to resist?"

Stephanie stared into space and thought about the fun times she had with Alvin and smiled. Then reflected back to the night she made a mistake and lost him. His words and his face still played in her head.

'_What are you crazy? My father will kill me and we're not even together that long! Get off of me now Steph I mean it! If you don't I swear it'll be over and you will never realize what you lost! Now get the hell off of me I have a signing! Stephanie off me now I mean it! That's it no more Mr. Nice Chipmunk it's over and I mean it this time! Get out of my sight and lose my number! I'm done with you!!!'In her head the sound of their hotel room door slamming and him storming off toward the signing behind his brothers and the Chipettes. The way he ignored her all night in the hotel room turned away from her not even listening as she begged for forgiveness! Her words also clear in her mind._

'_Alvin I'm sorry please don't tell me it's over? I was stupid and foolish! Alvin please believe me I love you and will never try that again Alvin please! You have to believe me you mean so much to me Alvin!'_

Christina moved her hand in front of her face.

"Hello Steph are you with us or not? Hello the plan; Stephanie!"

The end of the flashback and she looked up.

"Yes I'm still here with you. Just thinking that's all! Yea I know the plan Christy! It's my plan smart one and I'm the one that will make the move on him! Susie dumped him on Valentine's Day! Besides I know the right spots to turn him on! So that's my job no body else's unless Marissa wants to take a crack at it?"

Marissa sighed and shook her head.

"No thank you. I'll just watch the plan at work since I'm new to the whole thing. Anyway so you ladies actually think the plan will work? Have I mentioned how stubborn and strong his self control is? Brittany can't even turn him on and they're together for years so what makes you all so sure either Stephanie or Susie will succeed and score? Every time she brings it up he yells at her so what makes you so sure he won't turn either of them down?"

Stephanie looked.

"Because we know he won't be able to resist especially since Ms. All that is stuck here while they're in New York. So there will be no one to stop him from having some fun I mean he's a rock star and at that age where that's all he thinks about! Though he'll deny it!"

Marissa sighed.

"Fine whatever you say Steph. I'm sure you're the expert on Alvin's wants since you went with him years ago and made a huge mistake causing him to dump you. So there should be no reason for him to umm turn you down when you throw yourself at him? Even though he kind of despises you even more than he despises Susie!"

Susie looked.

"What mistake did you make if I may ask? I just got tired of his constant flirting and dumped him on Valentine's Day! So whatever you did must be even more severe than what I did to him! Care to share; we're all best friends here and Hate Brittany!"

Stephanie gulped.

"Umm maybe another time I'm turning in ladies goodnight."

Back at Ms. Miller's they entered the house and Theodore glared at Alvin.

"Why weren't you answering your cell? I called you 3 times after your stupid show! I was in desperate need of love advice and you just didn't answer! Now tell me why!"

Alvin glared back.

"I was busy studying for my exams Theo! Who are you to get smart with me I'm older than you! Now it's time we should be getting home! Go get your book bag so we can head home I mean it Theo move it!"

Theodore stormed upstairs and Brittany smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around him. He smiled at her and brushed her bangs back from her eyes as he leaned in to kiss her. She accepted and they kissed passionately against her front door. After they broke apart she stared into his eyes.

"That was a nice cover you used. Yea we were studying alright each other's bodies and desires! Oh Alvin I love you so much and am so glad we made love tonight! Sure we can't one more time I am still not satisfied! I know you are so full of surprises and still think you could've done more than you did tonight! You're a chipmunk and should have more skills than you showed tonight! I just wish you would've showed me all your skills since we were all alone in that steamy environment!"

He smiled at her.

"That's true but then you wouldn't look forward to the next time we are alone! So I just gave you a taste of what my loving is truly like! Soon enough you'll get the full taste of exactly what I'm capable of! Goodnight Brittany I love you; also they say too much of a good thing isn't all it's cracked up to be. "

She smiled and kissed him again.

"Goodnight Alvin I love you to. See you on Monday morning. I'll be dreaming about you and what we shared tonight! I just hope I can say the same about you? Goodnight Theo see you on Monday. Where's Elle?"

He looked up as he joined his brother by the door.

"Oh she's asleep in her bed. We studied for a while and then we watched a movie and she fell asleep on me. I had to sneak out of her room so I didn't disturb her. So try to be quiet when you go and check on her before you turn in. Goodnight Britt see you on Monday morning. Bye now; don't forget you ladies have a rehearsal in the afternoon and a concert tomorrow night at 7:30pm. Don't fret the 3 of us will be there to watch you ladies blow up the stage right Alvin. Umm Alvin are you with us or in a different world and why is your face like that and ill you're all sweaty! They have the air on are you sure you're not getting sick again? Alvin? Hello baby brother speaking here will you listen already! Hello!"

Brittany giggled and headed upstairs to check on her sisters. Then she got ready for bed and got in her bed dreaming about the night of passion she shared with Alvin tonight after so long wanting to experience his loving first hand like Stephanie claimed she had experienced with Alvin when they went together!"

Alvin snapped out of his daze and looked at Theodore.

"Oh no I'm fine just thinking that's all! Come on we have less than 15 minutes to get home our curfew is 11pm. Come on Theo."

As they headed home he asked.

"Umm Alvin what was the reason you broke up with Stephanie anyway? You never told Simon or me. All we remember is a night we had a signing and you pretended she wasn't even there! You were so aggravated about something and I was wondering what it was?"

He stared.

"She made a play for me and literally threw herself at me. Then when I told her to get off of me she still tried to get me in the mood and I got pissed and knocked her off of me and to the ground. Then I told her to let go of me and she wouldn't listen besides she only used me because of our fame so I had to get away from her! Besides I was madly in love with Brittany and just didn't want to be with her anymore! I'm upset cause my two ex girlfriends won that stupid contest and I have to sing to both of them up on the stage at Jingle Jam! When I despise them both and don't want to go with it. Dave yelled at me and told me it's my duty as the lead singer of the band. I'm mainly concerned about what Brittany's reaction will be when I tell her. I don't want her to think I'm going to dump her for one of them. You know how jealous she can get? Oh Theo wipe the lipstick from your mouth unless you want to hear Simon's mouth go off on you?"

He looked as he wiped it from his lips.

"Oh I thought I got it all off! We shared our first kiss tonight and I'm still in a daze. That's why I was trying to call you because I had no idea when the right moment would be to kiss her for the 1st time. Oh Alvin when you and Brittany 1st kissed where were you and how did you know it was the right moment? I mean she was so shocked and just kept on bragging about how good a kisser you are to her friends and her sisters!"

He smiled.

"Oh by the lake underneath the moonlight gazing into each other's eyes. I just had a feeling that would be the perfect moment to press my lips against hers so soft and silky as they met. Then after we broke apart I knew I was truly in love with Brittany and didn't want anyone else! Like you feel about Eleanor and Simon feels about Jeanette. I just had a warm feeling inside and decided I should try and kiss her and it worked. Why do you ask?"

He just sighed.

"Just curious I guess. I'm just so relieved the girls will be with us in New York this year aren't you? Oh did Ms. Miller tell the girls yet or is she going to surprise them? Too bad they can't perform that night but at least they'll be there with us in New York for Christmas EVE! I'm so excited I almost blurted it out to Elle tonight but stopped myself!"

Alvin laughed.

"Of course I'm excited but have to finish my term paper on the Spirit of Christmas by Monday morning it's the biggest grade in English. Besides I have to write a new song to sing on stage to those two and figure out how to tell Brittany. Hoping that doesn't cause her to dump me right before Christmas too! Oh my life truly sucks sometimes I swear. Consider yourself lucky you're not the lead singer and have to do this and worry about losing your girlfriend like me?"

Theodore sighed.

"Alvin she'll understand stop worrying about it? What is Brittany so upset about anyway? Earlier she was in a good mood and now she's angry? Did you do something to her to cause her to be angry?"

He shook his head.

"No of course not? Marissa was hanging out with Christina and she got angry and wants her to make a decision on whose side she's on hers or Christina's. She'll be fine Theo; I'm pretty sure Marissa will choose Brittany? Unless I'm wrong and she turns against Brittany since she's madly in love with me and hates seeing me with Brittany. Besides according to what she said tonight when we were walking to her house she was best friends with Christina before she met Brittany. So I have no idea how she'll be after Marissa makes her decision."

Theodore just sighed.

"Oh ok, come on Alvin we have 5 minutes till our curfew. Can you walk a little faster and stop worrying about Brittany dumping you? She loves you and will never dump you! Alvin come on cheer up will you? Man it's a week before Winter Break cheer up a bit will you?"

He sighed and picked up speed as they came to their door and he unlocked the door. Simon was in his room when they headed upstairs to their rooms. Simon saw Alvin and stared.

"Alvin I think I messed up tonight with Jean. She was trying to get my attention and I ignored her because I was studying. What am I going to do; she probably hates me right now. My life is miserable; and I don't know what to do help me? You're with Brittany so long and know how to treat her and as for me I'm clueless."

Alvin looked.

"Simon no you're not; you are just wrapped up in school. You are a good boyfriend but just have to learn to put your books down for a second and pay attention to Jeanette. She loves you and it's time you start returning your love for her like she did to you."

He hugged his brother and thanked him.

"Thank you Alvin; oh and who won the contest and is lucky enough to have you sing to them?"

He sighed.

"You're welcome and it was a tie between Susie and Stephanie. I'm not happy at all to tell you the truth. I despise them both and don't want to sing to them but I have no choice I'm the lead singer and can't disappoint our fans. I just hope Brittany understands and doesn't dump me."

Simon looked.

"Alvin now you're acting ridiculous she will understand. She knows about the contest and knows it's only up on stage. Stop worrying about her dumping you. She's madly in love with you and would never do you like that. Besides what will she care after you come off the stage you'll escort her to the Christmas Party."

He sighed.

"I guess you're right Simon but you also forget how jealous she can get too. I have to work on my term paper; see you in the morning. Get some sleep it's pretty late and Dave is due at any minute. Oh also don't forget the girls have a concert tomorrow night at the Orpheum Theatre. Goodnight Simon."

He entered his room and got ready for bed. Then he opened his lap top and started working on his term paper for English. His cell rang and it was Stephanie. He answered.

"Didn't I specifically tell you to lose my number? I am done with you and with Brittany now! Don't call me again."

She responded into her cell.

' Oh Alvin I'm just calling you to let you know how excited I am about you singing to me on stage on Christmas Eve. Just so you know I have a surprise for you after the concert? When will you come to your senses and dump that little immature baby? When will you get with a woman that can quench the desire within! We'll just see how strong your self control is when I hit the right spots bye Alvin!'

He yelled.

'Don't you dare even think about it? I'll turn you down again like I did years ago and you'll regret you won that damn contest and tell Susie the same! I'll sing to you on stage but will not I repeat will not see either of you after the damn show kabish bye Stephanie and don't call me again understood!!!'

She responded.

'Oh Alvin you can't do that part of the prize is you escorting us to the Christmas Party at the hotel or have you forgotten? What do you care anyway Ms. Snooty will be in California and she won't know you dated two other girls while you were away! Anyway you never know you might fall in love with me again. We were very close! I made that one mistake and now you're at the age where you're interested and can't really resist! Bye Alvin.'

He slammed his cell down and heard Dave come in. His face turned red and he descended from the stairs after Dave kissed Claire goodnight. Dave looked and saw Alvin's face.

"Alvin what is wrong? Did you and Brittany get in a fight again?"

He glared.

"No we didn't but I just found out I'm supposed to escort them to the Christmas party after our concert? Now exactly how am I supposed to pull that one off? You know how much I despise them both and are aware Brittany and her sisters are escorting us to New York! Are you trying to cause me to lose Brittany? When were you going to tell me that I wasn't allowed to take my girlfriend to the party because of that stupid contest? What is the use of them coming with us if Brittany can't be with me on Christmas Eve? "

Dave looked.

"Alvin #1 the concert is Friday night and so is the party. Another thing the girls are going to Ms. Miller's cousin's for 2 days and will be in New York on December 22nd so you will be able to take Brittany to the celebrity Christmas Party on Christmas Eve not those two. The Christmas party you're escorting them to is a charity event and the main Christmas Party is only for celebrities no fans! Now you need to calm down and apologize to me thinking I'd cause you to lose Brittany! That's why they aren't coming till the 22nd calm down now."

He sighed and responded.

"I'm sorry Dave but you have to understand how much she means to me. She's the only girl I've been with that is actually in love with me for who I am and not for my fame. The thought of escorting two girls I despise to a Christmas Party instead of my woman really hurt! How am I going to tell Brittany this she's going to kill me and dump me for sure! Then only Simon and Theodore will have dates for the Celebrity Christmas party and I'll be alone in my hotel room missing the party! It'll be my worse Christmas if she's not with me!"

Dave held his son as he cried into his shirt.

"Alvin she'll understand. She is in love with you and knows that you would never date somebody else behind her back. You have to tell her unless you want her to find out on her own? Then for sure she'll be hurt and dump you? But if you tell her then I don't think she'll be angry with you."

He sighed and wiped his tears. Then he headed back up to his room and continued to work on his term paper. He finished it and proofread it 3 times. Then he printed it out and stuck it in his folder. Then he put his folder is his book bag and tried to sleep. All he could think of was Brittany's reaction to the fact he had to take them to a party after he sung to them on stage. Then he started to worry about what Stephanie had told him earlier on the phone and gulped. Then he smiled.

'Oh boy is she dumb. I already made love to Brittany tonight and can't take anymore! Oh won't she be surprised when I turn her down again like I did years ago? What she doesn't know won't hurt me. Then the 22nd Brittany joins me in New York and most likely shares the hotel room with me like usual. Maybe Dave is right I'm worried about nothing. Brittany loves me and will understand I have no choice but is also aware that she'll be the one in my arms after all that occurs. Then again she's the jealous type and might accuse me of cheating on her! Oh I hate my life right now! I'll be heart broken if she dumps me when I be honest with her instead of her finding out on her own. Oh Dave I hope you're right and this doesn't cause me to lose Brittany.'

He drifted off to sleep with visions of making sweet love to Brittany playing in his mind. He still could hear her screams of pleasure escaping her lips as they got deeper and her screaming his name several times as her claws dug into his skin as he continued to satisfy her desire within. Their breath escalating as she surrendered to him also played in his mind causing him to smile. He also felt her soft silky skin as it rubbed against his as she slept soundly after it ended.

The next morning his cell rang and it was Brittany.

'Oh Alvin you're awake? How did you sleep last night? I didn't sleep well I was worried about your concert all the way in New York while I'm stuck in Georgia with Ms. Miller's cousin. Who was the winner of that contest if I may ask?'

He sighed and responded in a shaky voice.

'It was a tie between Stephanie and Susie. Then I just found out after I sing to them on stage I have to escort them both to some stupid charity Christmas dance! Brittany please don't kill me I just can't get out of it though I tried every way I can to do so. You know how much I despise them both and that you're the one I rather take to that dance. But there's nothing else I can do I'm the lead singer and have a duty to my fans.'

She sighed as she continued to fix her hair.

'It's alright Alvin I understand. Just watch your back they're up to something and it includes you. Just promise me after that party you call me and let me know how it went that's all I am asking you. Besides Ms. Miller said she has a surprise for us a few days before Christmas Eve and I was wondering if you have any idea what it is?'

He shook his head.

'I have no idea my turtle dove, but know whatever it is will make all 3 of you happy. So how's rehearsal going for you 3? I'm struggling with writing this Christmas song to sing to those idiots up on stage the 20th? My mind is blank and I just can't concentrate. Just so you know I finished my Term paper for our English class last night after I got in. What about you?'

She sighed.

'Oh I started mine but was too tired to finish it last night after all that energy I lost last night with you. Though I'll admit you quenched the desire within after so long of me trying to get you to let your guard down. Anyway I have to go our choreographer is yelling at me. See you tonight love you Alvin and just think about how they both hurt you years ago and what you gained after you ended it with them. Then for sure you'll have your song. Bye Alvin I love you and stop worrying you'll come up with something. You always do.'

He smiled as he responded.

'Thank you Britt I'll do that and see you tonight. Love you also and go back to your rehearsal before you get yelled at again. Alvin out love you also Brittany.'

He hung up his cell and sat at his desk staring at the blank paper on his desk. Then he thought back to how much they both hurt him and got an idea. He started to write the music and played it on his guitar. Then he thought about the lyrics and added them to the notes. His song took him 2 ½ hours to write because he tried to figure out how to end the 2nd to last verse and thought harder. He ended up finishing his song an hour and a half before they had to get ready to go to the Chipettes show at the Orpheum Theatre. He finished up and put the song in his song folder under the tab new Christmas song and left it on his desk. Then he got his clothes out and hopped in his shower to get ready.

When he finished his shower; he got dressed and sprayed his body spray on. He fixed his jeans and tightened his belt after he tucked in his shirt. Then he shaved and fixed his tie. He shook his head and took off his tie. Then he grabbed the leather jacket Brittany bought him for Christmas last year and put it on. After he made sure he matched he fixed his hair and tied his shoes. Then he put his cap on and descended from the stairs.

"Dave I finished my song. Would you like to look over it and tell me what you think?"

Simon and Theodore were already dressed and looked.

"Oh can we look and see the song you wrote?"

He smiled and played it for them they both applauded and smiled.

"Well written and will definitely clue them in it's really over with them and you have someone else. Which we all know is Brittany. So what did she say when you told her?"

He sighed.

"She wasn't angry. She understood but wants me to call her after the party to let her know how it went. Then she also warned me they're up to something and told me to watch my back. Which I have intentions on doing so because I don't trust either of them and know for sure Meghan and Christina are behind the whole damn plan. But won't they be surprised when they see Brittany and her sisters on the 22nd. Then we'll see if they get the message or not that I am with Brittany and want no body else. Anyway come on you 2 we have to go they go on in less than 2 hours. Oh and Simon I think you better talk to Jeanette about your behavior last night or you'll lose her."

He sighed.

"I know that Alvin and have intentions on doing so. But first you answer me why were you all sweaty and looked like you were on cloud 9 when you came in last night? Exactly what were you doing at 9:30 that you couldn't pick up your cell when I tried to call you? Mind explaining? Don't give me studying either I'm smarter than you and know you better than you may think. Besides your umm fly was down and you had no idea! Start talking big brother or I'll get Dave to drag it out of you?"

He looked.

"My fly was not down smart one. Or was it?"

Simon stared.

"Yea it was, and you were completely out of it! Now tell me what you were doing at the Chipette tree house last night at 9:30. We're brothers and don't hide things from one another. Now start talking."

Alvin looked.

"I was busy that's all I'm telling you. Now get your hands off of me and get in the limo before I knock you right out! I'm older than you and it's none of your business now enough move it Simon! I said move it both of you!"

They got in the limo and drove toward the Orpheum Theatre. When they got there Alvin said.

"The Chipmunks are here to see the Chipettes. "

The girl gave them their backstage passes and they headed to the dressing room. Alvin knocked and Brittany answered greeting him with a kiss.

"Oh Alvin you 3 made it. I feel so much more confident now that you're here. What is that you have in your hand? Is that for me?"

He shook his head.

"No it's the song I wrote thanks to your confidence boost and you don't get your Christmas present early you know better than that."

She sighed and sat on his lap as he sat on the couch in their dressing room. She read the song and smiled at him.

"Wow my suggestion boosted your confidence? I'm glad I could help you out. I just wish I could be there in New York and see their faces after you sing that song to them. But unfortunately we'll be in Georgia and won't see each other till after Christmas! Oh Alvin it's just not fair we have to be apart on Christmas Day. I hate it so much and just wish by chance we could join you 3 in New York!"

He held her close as she cried into his shirt. Then her sisters stared as they also sat in his brothers' lap.

"Poor Brittany it's so much harder on her than us. Thinking about her man in New York with his two exes that will stop at nothing to take him back. While the 3 of us are stuck in Georgia bored stiff! While you 3 are in New York for Christmas living the rock star life! She's right it's not fair!"

Simon stroked Jeanette's forehead and smiled at her. Then he brushed her bangs from her eyes and leaned down to kiss her. At first she backed away and then she smiled and removed her glasses. Then she embraced him tightly and their lips met after he took his glasses off. Theodore sighed and stared.

"Finally they kissed. Gee took them long enough. Alvin and Simon we have to get in the audience the girls go on shortly."

Jeanette and Simon broke apart and she smiled at him.

"Oh Simon you're a good kisser. I just wish I knew why it took us so long to kiss. I mean we're together nearly 3 years and just kissed tonight. Anyway no matter when we kissed I'm glad we finally did. I love you so much Simon. Thank goodness you're all mine and not that idiot Gillian's that used you and ended up breaking your heart."

He smiled and kissed her again.

"Thank you Jean and you are also a good kisser and all mine. Well ladies we'll be going now break a leg and we'll be right in the audience watching. Come on you 2 we have to take our seats now."

The girls watched as the boys exited the dressing room and waved goodbye. They fixed their mouth pieces and the boys took their seats. Then the MC announced.

"Good evening boys and girls put your hands together for Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor the Chipettes! Take it away ladies."

Alvin and his brothers clapped as they appeared on stage with the lights shining on them in position. The music started and Brittany sang as she danced across the floor followed by her two sisters.

_**It's been a while  
I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting  
But I'm here now**_

I know it's been a while  
But I'm glad you came  
And I've been thinking 'bout  
How you say my name  
You got my body spinning  
Like a hurricane  
And it feels like  
You got me going insane  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up

Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying

Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel

So are you warming up yet?

You got me hypnotized  
I never felt this way  
You got my heart beating like an 808  
Can you rise to the occasion?  
I'm patiently waiting  
Cause it's getting late  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up

Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying

Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel

I like this part  
It feels kinda good  
Yeah

Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot (more)

After the show the girls took the stage and Brittany came forward.

"For our last song tonight we would like to dedicate this to our inspirations and the ones who have shown the 3 of us to have faith in what we do. This is for you boys just so you know how much you really mean to the 3 of us.

_**Till I had you I didn`t know  
That I was missing out  
Had to grow up and see the world  
Through different shades of doubt  
Give me one more chance to dream again  
One more chance to feel again  
Through your young heart  
If only for one day let me try**_

I wanna see Christmas through your eyes  
I want everything to be the way it used to be  
Back to being a child again thinking the world was mine  
I wanna see Christmas, Christmas through your eyes

I see the rain, you see the rainbow hiding in the clouds  
Never afraid to let your love show  
Won`t you show me how  
Wanna learn how to believe again  
Find the innocence in me again  
Through your young heart  
Help me find a way, help me try

I wanna see Christmas through your eyes  
I want everything to be the way it used to be  
Back to being a child again thinking the world was kind  
I wanna see Christmas, Christmas through your eyes

I wanna see Christmas through your eyes  
I want everything to be the way it used to be  
Back to being a child again thinking the world was kind  
I wanna see Christmas, Christmas through your eyes

I wanna see Christmas  
I wanna see Christmas, I wanna see Christmas through your eyes  
I wanna see, I wanna see Christmas  
I wanna see, I wanna see Christmas  
I wanna see Christmas through your eyes  
I wanna see Christmas  
I want to see Christmas  
I wanna see Christmas through your eyes

The song ended and they bowed. Then they exited the stage and Alvin and his brothers ducked their many adoring fans and waited in the limo for the girls.

"Thank you for coming out to see us tonight. We love you all and Have a Very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Goodnight LA!"

The girls entered their dressing room and changed into their regular clothes. Then they were escorted by their security guards to the limo where the boys waited. They greeted them with a kiss and congratulated them on their show tonight. To celebrate Alvin and his brothers took them out for dinner to an expensive Italian restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Trip

Ch 4

"Showdown in New York pt 1"

Friday morning the bell rang at 11:30AM and the students exited the school with smiles on their faces. Brittany ran into Alvin's arms and he kissed her on the lips. Stephanie approached them and stared.

"Oh Alvin can't wait till you sing to me tonight in New York. Sorry you can't be there to see it Brittany and then have your eyes watering as he holds me in his arms. Then watch as I take my man back from an immature baby like you!"

Susie also joined in and ridiculed Brittany.

"Ahh I think she's going to cry. Oh poor baby afraid she'll lose her man tonight. Can you blame her he'll be in New York while she's down here all alone cause she's a loser!"

Brittany's eyes slanted in anger.

"The only losers I see are you and Stephanie; Susie! Again you all will not succeed in taking him back! You're forgetting one small detail ladies he despises both of you! Another thing I'm with Alvin nearly 3 years so I'd advise both you blondes to shut your mouth and get out of my sight; before I damage you both and he won't sing to either of you!"

Then she looked at Marisa.

"So have you made your decision? Whose side are you on theirs or mine!"

Marissa stared and looked.

"Brittany can I talk to you for a minute in private?"

Brittany saw the sly smile on her face and followed her.

"Fine I'm listening start talking."

Marissa looked.

"Well I chose to stay on your side, but also want them to think I chose them over you. This way I can call you and tell you exactly what they're up to. At the sleepover a few nights ago Meghan mentioned something about staying in the same hotel as the boys. Also having rooms right down the hall from them. Making it an easy way to lure Alvin into a trap he can't resist. So with me there I can watch how it turns out and make sure it doesn't work. So what do you say?"

Brittany thought for a minute.

"Oh yes I love the way you think. That way those blondes can't try and pull a fast one over me. Now my part of the plan is this.

"We pretend we got into a huge fight so they will actually believe you chose them over me. But we can't tell Alvin or it won't work out the way we want it to. How persuasive are you that they'll believe you turned against me?"

She smiled.

"As persuasive as you want me to. But we have to make it believable is that possible?"

Brittany smiled.

"Oh yes it is it's me you're dealing with Marissa. Here let's put this plan into action!"

They appeared again and Alvin scratched his head in confusion.

"Ok what was that all about?"

Marissa winked at Brittany and they played it out like she had planned.

"Oh so you know Brittany I chose my real friends over a bunch of stuck up snobs like you all! Was that a threat or a promise that our friendship is over?"

Brittany wrinkled her nose.

"It was a promise and fine be with those losers! Bye Marissa and enjoy your decision! Let's go Alvin you have to pack for New York and I have to pack for boring old Georgia!"

She got in Dave's car followed by his brothers and her sisters. He pulled out and Alvin asked.

"Brittany what was that all about?"

She stared.

"Another friend of mine turned against me. What else is new? I'm so used to it by now and also used to being alone on Christmas because my boyfriend is always away on tour while I'm stuck in Georgia bored stiff!"

He sighed.

"We have been over this a million times. Brittany I don't tour during school. My father books us when we are able to perform. What do you want from me? I told you I have no choice; why don't you believe me? You really think I don't want to spend Christmas with you? Well I got news for you I rather be with you than with those two idiots but I can't do anything else! Will you stop acting like I am trying to avoid you; cause I'm not."

She sighed.

"I know that Alvin I just wish one Christmas we could be together instead of in two separate states. You'll be in New York and me and my sisters will be in Georgia. I don't trust Stephanie, or Susie. I know they're up to something but just can't seem to figure it out. Alvin please just be careful and don't let them get you in their little trap; they know you're at the age where it's harder for you to resist."

Dave's eyes went up.

"Resist what Brittany? Brittany what is hard for him to resist? Answer me I mean it both of you ALVIN!"

Alvin looked.

"Nothing Dave really? Brittany just doesn't trust Stephanie or Susie that's all. It's no big deal. But I am not that stupid to fall for any of their tricks I've been around that block before."

Dave dropped the girls off at Ms. Miller's and the boys kissed them goodbye. Brittany shook her head as Dave drove back toward the boys' house and looked at Jeanette.

"Oh Jenny after tonight I'm going to lose him! Stephanie is dressed to impress and is staying in the same hotel as the boys all the way in New York. There will be no way for him to resist her and then for sure we'll be finished."

Jeanette saw Stephanie's outfit and stared asking.

"Do you really think having your arch showing is going to set Alvin off or something? Are you aware his girlfriend is a lot prettier than you and doesn't dress like a slut? Oh whatever turns you on Stephanie? Brittany we have to pack for Georgia. Come on now."

Brittany entered the house behind Jeanette and headed up to her room. Jeanette started to get concerned as Brittany watched Stephanie, Susie, and their friends get in the cab toward the airport. Marissa also got in with them and waved to Brittany. She waved to her and winked then she signaled her with her cell pointing to it.

'Call me when you figure out what their plan is? Have fun also. See you after Winter Break.'

The cab drove down the street and Brittany sighed as she stared at the picture of her and Alvin. Then she started to pack and put the picture in her suitcase under her clothes. Jeanette entered and knocked on the door.

"Britt what is going on with you? You have to learn to trust him. You constantly thinking he's going to cheat on you while he's on tour is not the way to keep your relationship together. Brittany you're not the only one suffering because we can't be with the boys in New York. You're making Eleanor and I feel horrible and that is not what's supposed to be happening. We're supposed to be happy for the boys and deal with another Christmas not being with them."

Ms. Miller called to them.

"Girls come on now we have to get to the airport. Or we'll miss out flight to Georgia. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor come on now girls. You'll see the boys after Christmas."

Brittany grabbed her suitcase and followed her sisters into Ms. Miller's car. When they approached the airport Brittany saw the other girls get on the plane heading to New York. Then she watched as the Chipmunks private jet also headed to New York. She sighed and looked around shaking her head. Then she stared at her cell and sighed.

'He's not going to call me tonight. Who am I kidding? Most likely after the party and concert one of them will succeed and feel the satisfaction I already have. Most likely lasting longer!'

As the Chipmunks jet pulled into the airport their fans surrounded them and Alvin looked out of the window as the jet touched down. He put his shades on as he followed his brothers and Dave off the jet. They waved and the girls blew kisses and screamed.

"Alvin, Simon, and Theodore we love you!"

They got into the limo and headed to the hotel they were staying in. As they entered the hotel fans screamed again and reached out for them. Alvin didn't want to be there all he could think about is Brittany and how concerned she was about Susie and Stephanie. They used their key and entered their hotel room and Alvin stared out of the window.

"I should pretend I'm sick so I don't have to perform tonight. I'm just not in the mood to be on stage tonight. Brittany is all the way in Georgia and I'm stuck in New York with two girls I despise and have to accompany to the party after the concert! Why me?"

Simon unpacked and walked over to where Alvin was.

"Don't you dare be like that Alvin? Look on the bright side the 22nd the girls will be here with us. Besides that you have your own hotel room and so do Theodore and I. Alvin this year we will be with the girls for Christmas. That should be something you should be looking forward to. We're getting their presents at Tiffany's right?"

He smiled.

"Oh yea definitely. They are our girlfriends and deserve the best am I right or wrong?"

Simon laughed.

"Oh yea they do deserve the best! Anyway we have rehearsal in 2 hours. Besides tonight we'll be at the party with you and them. They can't try anything though they want to. I mean they don't know we have separate hotel rooms do they?"

Alvin sighed and looked.

"I wonder how they found out what hotel we were staying at anyway. Simon I need you and Theodore to help me stay on my toes. I'm at the age where anything sets me off and I can't afford to get set off! Actually all 3 of us are and need to be very careful especially with them down the hall. Anyway I'm going in my hotel room and taking a nap before rehearsal. Wake me up at least half an hour before rehearsal."

Simon looked.

"Alright Alvin see you in half an hour. I'm going to finish unpacking and read a book till rehearsal anyway. Theodore already unpacked and is also taking a nap in his hotel room. I'll get you both up I promise."

Meghan and the others also checked into their hotel rooms and watched as Alvin exited Simon's hotel room. Marissa shook her head and stayed quiet so they wouldn't know she's undercover for Brittany. Stephanie watched as Alvin entered his hotel room and smiled slyly.

'Yes he's alone in the hotel room. This will be so easy; come tonight I'll be screaming his name and he'll actually enjoy it. Then we'll see how fast he dumps Ms. Immature baby Brittany! Once again he'll be in my arms but in a more mature manner!"

Marissa shook her head and unpacked her suitcase. Then she lay on her back and stared up at the ceiling looking forward to the Chipmunks concert. Around 5:30pm Simon knocked on Alvin's hotel room door.

"Alvin come on get up we have to rehearse."

Alvin exited his hotel room and fixed his cap. Then Simon and Theodore followed behind him as they got in their limo. The limo pulled up to Radio City Music Hall and Alvin smiled.

"Whoa this is huge and look at the stage? Come on you 2 Dave is calling us."

The 3 brothers walked to the stage and Dave looked.

"Alright boys time for a sound check…Remember Alvin you have to be nice to them as they make their way to the stage and smile while you perform. Oh just thought I'd tell you this concert is going to be telecasted in the entire East Side."

Alvin gulped.

"Wait a minute in Georgia Brittany will be watching me sing to those two? Dave please tell me you're kidding; she's going to kill me!"

Dave looked.

"No she won't Alvin. Now get in position so we can have the sound check? ALVIN!!"

Alvin sighed and took his position in front of the microphone. Then he looked at the big screens on both sides. Theodore looked.

"Ooh look at that we'll be so big to the audience on those screens check it out Simon."

Alvin looked.

"Oh joy just what I need? Being that big on a screen singing to two people I despise! Yet Dave wants me to smile? Now I'm really hating this whole thing?"

They rehearsed for an hour and Alvin stared into space looking at his cell. In the meantime Susie and Stephanie got dressed and put their make up on for the concert. Marissa also got ready and put on her make up. Followed by Meghan and Christina.

Around 7:30pm Dave came to the stage.

"Alright boys, girls, ladies, and gentlemen get ready to rock. Put your hands together for Alvin, Simon, and Theodore the Chipmunks."

The curtain rose and the spotlight showed on them. Alvin on his guitar with his mouthpiece. Also Simon and Theodore on their instruments. The concert started out with How We Roll. The next song was Get Munk'd and followed by a few other songs they have never performed on stage. Alvin looked out at the audience and said.

"Ok the moment you all have been waiting for. The winners to be on stage with me as I sing my latest Christmas song to them. Put your hands together for Susie Reynolds and Stephanie Ferraro!! Come on ladies make your way to the stage as the music starts. I'm pretty sure you'll get the message I've been trying to send to both of you for the longest. Alright Simon and Theodore hit it….This song is especially to you 2.

_(Copy and paste link to hear. Just a little video I put together to let you all hear Alvin belt it out up on stage)_

.com/watch?v=f7rHmFGHwbw

As he sang to them tears began to form in Susie's eyes and Stephanie tried not to cry. His two brothers backed him up and the girls listened attentively. The audience went wild as they heard him sing. Back in Georgia Brittany and her sisters were watching the concert. Brittany looked at Jeanette and hugged her.

"Oh Jenny you were right they gave his heart away and now he gave it to me. He knows I'll never due him the way those two did years ago. He really does love me and no one else. I was a fool to not trust him. I wish I was there tonight to give him my love and support. I never realized how talented he was until he debuted that song he so desperately needed help writing! Jenny do you think they'll get the message or just keep on trying to take him from me?"

Eleanor held her sister and so did Jeanette.

"They'll never get the message Britt. But they'll never succeed in taking Alvin from you! Just be glad you were his inspiration to write that song. You gave him the confidence boost he needed. Look and the song was amazing though he does have tears in his my goodness Britt he's actually crying."

She looked at the TV screen and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh my goodness Jenny you're right he's actually crying. Elle we got the concert on tape right?"

She smiled.

"Of course we did. Your man is not the only man up on that stage you know. Mine and Jenny's are also in the group and are his brothers you know. Oh my he really blew me away this time I never knew he had it in him to write such a good song. You should really be proud."  
She smiled and responded.

"Oh yes I definitely am proud of him. He 's so fine, talented, and all mine."

Back in New York Alvin smiled and said.

"Ladies mind waiting back stage for me. We want to perform one more song dedicated to the 3 best things in my life and my brothers' lives. They know who they are if they are watching the concert all the way in Georgia. This is to the 3 most precious things in our lives besides our fans who we absolutely wouldn't be doing what we do if it wasn't for them. Ready Simon and Theodore. Let's sing it for them shall we."

_**Mmmmm, Mmmmm  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Mmmmm, Yeah**__**[CHORUS:]**__**  
She was my favorite girl  
She was sweet as candy (sweet as candy)  
And I gotta tell her that I wanna make her my baby (my baby)  
And if we get the chance (the chance)  
The chance to meet, yeah  
That's when I'll tell her  
That I need her so**_

It was like there she was (she's so)  
This sweet lady (lady)  
Man, she was lookin' so tight  
That it drove me crazy (insane)  
And I'll never go over trying  
Tryin' to make this lady (ooohh)

Oh how I wish that I wasn't so shy  
It wasn't that I, I never had experience in  
In chasing ladies (oh no)  
Oh did I miss my chance  
Hell I must be crazy  
If I ever get the chance (the chance)  
The chance to see her again  
That's when I'll tell her that I need her so

Now I'm back on the block  
In my new Jaguar  
Trying to find this lady  
Never gonna admit, I won't stop (til I)  
Till I find my baby (baby)

Back down the alley way  
I'm going crazy (yeh)  
If it ever crossed my mind  
That I wouldn't find this lady

Reality (oohh)  
My mind's playin' tricks on me (yeh)  
How could this be (that she)  
She could have this effect on me  
Right before my very eyes (there she was)  
That's where I found her  
And then I told her  
That I need her so

The song ended and Alvin and his brothers bowed.

"Thank you all for coming out to support us. We love you all and goodnight."

The curtain fell and Simon ran after Alvin.

"Alvin what made you cry during that song? You never cry when you sing a song like that."

Alvin looked.

"Gee I don't know Simon; maybe because my heart was broken too many times and I had to sing it to the two that caused it! Did that ever occur to you or no?"

Theodore chimed in.

"Ok we get that but Alvin look at what you gained because they broke your heart. You have Brittany and we have Jeanette and Eleanor. Alvin we have girls that are actually in love with us for who we are and not the fame."

Alvin sighed.

"Yes I know that. We love you all and goodnight."

The curtain fell and Simon ran after Alvin.

"Alvin what made you cry during that song? You never cry when you sing a song like that."

Alvin looked.

"Gee I don't know Simon; maybe because my heart was broken too many times and I had to sing it to the two that caused it! Did that ever occur to you or no?"

Theodore chimed in.

"Ok we get that but Alvin look at what you gained because they broke your heart. You have Brittany and we have Jeanette and Eleanor. Alvin we have girls that are actually in love with us for who we are and not the fame."

Alvin sighed.

"Yes I know that Theo. It's just having to face those two after all these years it brought back too many memories I rather not think about especially around Christmas. We have a party to get ready for. Stephanie what do you think you're doing? You and Susie can wait for me out side of my hotel room. Do not even think I'm going to enjoy spending the night with you 2 at a party? Cause I have a news flash for both of you I'm loathing the idea of having to take both of you."

Alvin entered his hotel room and Marissa looked.

"You have it under control and he'll be so easy to trap? Try again Stephanie and I heard the words to that song. If I was both of you I'd hope the party goes over soon because he will put you both in your places! Remember he loves Brittany nobody else ladies! So if I was any of you I'd call off the plan to catch him off gurad it doesn't look like it's happening at all!"

Simon laughed and grabbed Marissa.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She looked and stared.

"What do you want to talk to me for you stuck up snob?"

Simon grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side.

"Cut the phony hatred will you? I know what you're doing Marissa and I'm warning you. You better keep your eyes peeled they will catch you. I already know that Brittany has you spying on Alvin that's how much she trusts him. She has this silly idea that Alvin will end up in the bed with one or both of them? Well I got news for you he's not that weak though they think he is. Let them make a play for him and watch how fast his mouth goes off on them? I advise you to be careful Meghan is looking right at you. Now go back with them and do whatever you were about to do? Unfortunately the 3 of us have a party to go to."

Alvin exited his hotel room and fixed his cap. Then both the girls grabbed a side of his arms as they entered the hall. Cameras flashed in his face and he shook his head. Stephanie waited until Susie walked away and turned to him.

"Alvin whatever mistake I made years ago I'm sorry. Can't you try and forgive me? What else was I to do? Hello we were in a hotel room all alone and you were lying in the bed next to me without your shirt on. That alone was temptation and you know it. Look me in my eyes and tell me not once have you thought about us sleeping together? Hello you were thinking about it; I saw it in your eyes."

He stared.

"No I never thought about it Stephanie. That's how much you know about me. Besides why the hell were you thinking about it back then? We were kids for goodness sake."

She smiled slyly.

"Oh because you're a chipmunk. I read about it because I didn't understand what it would take to prove to you what you meant to me. Alvin according to my research chipmunks start mating at that true or just some made up garbage?"

He sighed.

"No it's true for chipmunks living in the wild? But you forgot one small detail Stephanie. I wasn't a wild chipmunk back then and still am not. I was just not interested back then and we broke up because you wouldn't listen to me! But that was then and this is now I moved on am with Brittany. So if you're planning on trying to get me off guard you better forget about it! After this party I walk you to your hotel rooms and we go back to me despising you!"

She stared into his sky blue eyes.

"We'll just see about that after this here party Alvin. Why don't you get us some punch we're both heated up as we sit close together. See for yourself. Your shirt is soaked with sweat and your eyes are right on my arch."

He gulped as he felt his shirt soaked with sweat and felt how hot he was sitting next to Stephanie. Simon and Theodore got tired and didn't realize what was going on while Alvin sat with Stephanie. He was left there all alone with a girl he dated years ago showing off her body and making him heat up. She knew she had him so she whispered into his ear.

"Are we having a hard time resisting me Alvin? You're 12 now not a child anymore? Our hormones are alive and want a taste of this; whatever happens tonight will only be between you and me? Brittany is not here breathing down your neck and accusing you of cheating on her when you're not. But see she's in Georgia a few miles away from New York. She'll never find out unless you tell her that is."

He gulped and said.

"Can you excuse me for a second? I think we can both go for that punch now? Now that you mentioned it. I'll be right back."  
He got up and walked to the refreshment table to get them both some punch. He returned and handed her the punch, and then he took a sip. She looked and said.

"Oh don't you remember the massages I used to give you after you came off the stage or out of the recording studio? The massages that soothed your stress and muscle pain away. Our lips pressed against one another's. Alvin don't tell me those kisses we shared never meant a thing to you. Let me remind you of how right our lips felt against one another's starting right now as we sit here in this spot. I can assure you after our lips meet you'll be more than willing to let yourself looses and give it to me since we're so long overdue."

She put her punch down and took his from him and gazed deep into his sky blue eyes. Then she leaned in close to kiss him; just when she thought their lips were going to meet. His face turned red and he got up.

"What part of I despise you do you not comprehend? Whatever we had back then is no longer there; the sooner you realize it the better off you'll be. Now this is the last time I'm telling you this. We're over, finished the memories we had are no longer in my mind. I don't want to remember anything about us do you not understand? I am with Brittany and happier than I have ever been with you now get the hell away from me it's over! Everything I despise you Stephanie and nothing you say or do will make me change my mind! KABISH! I am in love with Brittany and will not I repeat will not give you the satisfaction of trying to fool me again! Listen to the damn lyrics of the song I sang tonight! Now get out of my sight you disgust me! This date is officially over! I'm going to my hotel room and getting to sleep I'm exhausted and about to blow now scram! ITS OVER WITH US!!!!! OVER!!! Here's your damn punch let it cool you off I'm out of here!"

He took her glass of punch and splashed it on her! Then he stormed out of the hall and slammed his hotel room door! Marissa laughed and said.

"Yea you will be screaming his name after the party. The only one I heard doing the screaming was ALVIN he told you off! I told you he despises you but did you listen? Obviously you lost your touch Stephanie!"

Susie laughed.

"Oh that's really buttering him up? Ha try again. I told you he despises you more than he despises me. See obviously you hurt him a lot worse than I did and I have a better chance of getting him to give it to me than you ever will. Especially since I am a lot prettier and more mature than you ever will be! I'll make my move tomorrow right now I'm turning in before I make you cry! Goodnight Steph; oh and don't forget to clean off that punch before you turn in or you'll have bugs on you in the morning."

Marissa started cracking up and followed Christina to their hotel room. After she made sure Christina turned in Marissa snuck in the bathroom and dialed Brittany's cell. She answered.

"Hey Marissa what's up?"

Marissa talked quietly.

"Not much except that Stephanie made a play for Alvin and got denied and put in her place. I have pictures and video if you're interested. Oh there's a beep in your phone it's probably your lover boy."

Brittany laughed.

"Yea it is my man. Send them to me and keep me posted. Ciao 4 now!"

She hung up on Marissa and hit call waiting. Then she lay in her bed.

'Oh hey Alvin you were amazing up on that stage tonight. You seem aggravated; mind telling me what you're so upset about?'

He also lay in the bed and responded.

'Not much love puddle except that Stephanie made a p lay for me at the party tonight! Don't worry I told her off and made her cry this time and didn't care either. Enough about me what's up with you?'

She sighed.

'Besides missing you nothing much. Except it's so boring out here that I basically sat and did nothing all day at least until your concert came on anyway. I was so bored I actually read a book and finished it the same day! Oh Alvin you sound exhausted get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning after breakfast. How's that sound?'

He smiled.

'That sound wonderful love puddle. I'll talk to you then. Goodnight Britt I love you and miss you also Alvin out.'

She yawned over the phone.

'Oh Alvin that's so sweet I love you and also miss you too. Talk to you tomorrow goodnight and sweet dreams. Brittany out…Oh and Alvin I love you more…bye now'

They both drifted off to sleep after they put their phones on the charger.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas Trip

Ch 5

"Showdown in New York pt2"

The next morning Alvin took a long hot shower and then he went to meet his brothers for breakfast. The 3 brothers walked to the cafeteria and talked amongst themselves. Alvin cell rang and he answered.

'Hey Britt good morning. How did you sleep last night? I slept alright I guess.'

She sighed as she lay on the bed.

'I slept alright. It's just so boring up here. None of my friends called me and I'm still mad because you're in New York while I'm stuck here. Will we ever be together for Christmas?'

He responded after he took a sip of his orange juice.

'Maybe another year but just not this year. Britt we have the rest of winter vacation to be together. I hear your aunt calling you; how bout I let you go before you get in trouble.'

She sighed and responded.

'I don't feel good Aunt Marge. I'm staying in bed all day today before I catch something severe!'

The aunt responded.

'Ok fine Brittany we'll just go shopping without you.'

Her eyes lit up.

'Ooh shopping. Alvin darling I'm going to go now I still have to get you something. I'll call you later love you Alvin bye now.'

He sighed.

'Britt check your purse I stuck an extra $50 in your wallet just in case you are short of money for presents. Which every year you seem to be…..I'll talk to you later love you Babe and not too expensive kabish!'

She hung up her cell and he ate his breakfast in silence and Simon laughed.

"She sold you out for shopping? Ooh I feel sorry for you bro. You sure she doesn't have another boyfriend in Georgia she is with when she's up there? Jeanette is also going shopping and she's still on the phone with me and Elle is on the phone with Theo!"

Alvin glared.

"What exactly are you trying to say? For your information she is getting my Christmas present brains!! Anyway after I eat my breakfast I'm going to shoot some pool so I don't have to listen to you and the bragging! At least I gave my girl extra money for presents unlike you 2 claiming you're broke when you're not! Oh whatever Simon go back to your convo with your girl! Pretend I'm not here!"

After he ate his breakfast he took his tray to the garbage and dumped his trash. Then he walked toward the activity center to shoot some pool. Susie also finished her breakfast and decided to try and get his attention. She unbuttoned her top button and followed behind him as he entered the activity center. He got his pool table and shot some pool with a few o his guy fans.

"Oh wow look it's Alvin Seville and he's playing with us? This must be our lucky day!"

At that he laughed.

"Yea it must be…so who's my 1st victim? Any volunteers?"

Susie watched from a far and twisted her hair in her fingers thinking of a way to make her move. Alvin spotted her and shook his head! Then he went to his game and she watched as he beat the 1st challenger!!. She thought for a second and then she walked over to where they were playing.

"Oh alright Alvin come on take them to school with your pool skills! You know no one has a chance against you!"

He looked up and shook his head. Then he tried to concentrate and she made him mess up. He glared at her as he recognized her.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing? You made me miss that shot causing me to lose this round! What do you want?"

Jason looked.

"I missed Alvin you're up. Who is that?"

He sighed.

"No one important. Oh ok you lost what are you again stripes or solids?"

Jason looked.

"Umm I'm the solids. Chase is up now; he's very sneaky! Watch him closely! He tries to cheat! Oh man I'm playing pool with Alvin Seville…..This is the best day of my life you're my idol!"

Alvin looked.

"Umm thank you for telling me that. Now can you kindly be quiet so I can concentrate. Susie I don't need a friggin cheerleader be quiet!! This game consists of concentration which is not possible when my ex won't shut her mouth!"

She looked.

"I'm only cheering you on. Is that a crime? Besides I just want to talk to you about the stupid mistakes I made in the 1st grade!"

He looked.

"There is nothing to talk about you dumped me remember? Mind you on Valentine's Day too! Besides nothing you say or do will make me give you another chance I have Brittany and am happy!"

He walked away and went back to his game. As he played thoughts of Brittany crossed his mind and he started to mess up in his game. He looked at the guys.

"It was fun playing with you all but right now my concentration is completely off! We can play again sometime this week I'm here till after Christmas. Just look for me and then we can play. I'm going to sit down and clear my mind! Bye guys and thanks."

Jason looked.

"Oh Alvin can we swap phone numbers and become friends! You're so much like me and so down to earth. I'd like to be friends with you especially since after winter break I'll be transferring to the same school you 3 go to?"

He thought for a second and programmed his number in his cell.

"Ok we'll talk more soon. Just hit the digits when you want to chill and play some pool? I'm always up for a game. Bye Jason."

Alvin walked toward the snack bar and sat down to eat some chicken nuggets. All he could think about was Brittany and how much he longed for her touch again. Susie could see it in his face and decided to get him while he was vulnerable and needed it badly. She walked over by him and kissed his neck gently as he sat and ate his chicken nuggets. Then she used her best impression of Brittany and whispered in his ear.

"Oh Alvin since we have time to be alone and without our siblings bugging us. Why not take it somewhere more private?"

He zoned out and looked up to see Brittany. Then he took her hand and led her to his hotel room. He unlocked the door and locked it behind himself as they entered his hotel room. Susie felt his lips pressed against hers as he undressed her slowly leading her to the bed. Then she used her hands and moved herself to the top of the bed smiling up at him.

"Oh Alvin I'm waiting impatiently…let's get it started shall we? All the years we're together finally we have a chance to let loose like our species were supposed to 11 years ago! Take me I'm yours!"

Her hands moved to his jeans and she unfastened them; moving them down slowly. Her hands moved up his thighs as they kissed passionately on the bed below them. As he was about to come down on her something didn't feel right and he shook his head and realized it was Susie. He backed off and got dressed then he glared.

"You really thought you had me didn't you? Well guess what you didn't…I know her touch and you definitely aren't her! Now get off the bed and another thing you messed up with your words! Nice impression of her voice but there's one name only she knows and you don't! Now for the last time listen to the words of the song I performed for you 2 losers last night! Get this through your thick skull! Like I told Stephanie and now I'm telling you the same thing…..I despise both of you and you will never fool me again and I found a new love! Which is Brittany! Now get out of my hotel room and keep your distance from me before you see a restraining order against both of you'll! Get dressed and out of my sight! I'll give you to 10 or I'm calling security!"

She ran to the bathroom and got dressed. Then she ran to her hotel room in tears! He didn't care and Simon gave him a thumbs up!

"Who bro we actually thought she had you trapped? But you have a small problem. Marissa is right there sending Brittany a text message with a picture of you and umm Susie!"

Dream Sequence

_Alvin looked and shook his head._

"_Marissa don't you dare! It wasn't what you thought it was! That was the only way I could think of to teach her a lesson! Make her get the message the only one for me is Brittany! Marissa please don't! Brittany appeared and crossed her arms by her chest._

"_Oh really it did seem like you called her Brittany! Alvin now you know there could've been a better way to handle that stupid groupie! Why did you invite her into your hotel room; you knew I was coming in soon? Couldn't you have just told her off like you did to Stephanie? Now what am supposed to think of you? You just caused me to lose my trust in you! You were willing to sleep with Susie; how could you? Almost 3 years we're together and you deceived me like that! I can't look at you right now! I'm going to stay in the hotel room with Marissa while I'm here! I might just dump you….stay away from me you insensitive; chauffenistic rock star'_

_End of Dream Sequence_

He tossed and turned the whole night because of the dream. He was awaken by his cell ringing…..he looked to the side and around the room to see if Susie was there with him……Screaming out.

"Brittany I'm sorry! Please don't dump me!"

He woke up in a cold sweat and checked his caller ID. It was Brittany. He gulped as he answered.

'Hi Brittany; I'm so glad to hear your voice!'

She yelled.

'Oh really you are? Try again I got the picture of you and that blonde hussy! How could you? I trusted you and you did this! Alvin I don't know what to think anymore; do you love me or her! How can you even invite a groupie to your hotel room?'

He sat up and responded.

'Britt it's not what it looked like I swear! I was shooting pool in the activity center and she kept on pressuring me to get back with her! At the same time I was missing you and just couldn't think straight! We didn't do anything I swear! Brittany please don't even think for a second I'd cheat on you! You're my everything and I could never trade you for anything or anyone else Britt please just listen to me!'

She sighed and responded.

'Alvin I don't know anymore. I'm going to sleep now; and just don't want to talk to you right now! Bye Alvin!'

He heard his cell go dead.

'Brittany! Britt don't do this to me! Brittany!'

He hung up his cell and cried himself to sleep. Then the next morning at breakfast he remained silent! Simon looked and asked.

"Alvin what's the matter? Alvin aren't you happy the girls will be here later…..What's the matter? I'm your brother answer me please!"

He laid his head on the table and responded while he played with his food.

"Nothing is wrong with me now leave me alone!"

Theodore looked up from his food and said.

"I think something is wrong."

Alvin looked as he walked out to the balcony.

"I told you nothing is wrong. Just leave me alone will you!"

Simon shook his head and mumbled.

"Theodore do you want to go out there or will I have to? He's really upset about something and now I'm worried aren't you?"

Theodore saw his brother and got up.

"I'll go."

Theodore walked out to the balcony where Alvin stared out.

"Alvin?"

Alvin looked up and yelled.

"What do you want Theodore? I told you to leave me alone!"

He approached Alvin putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I want to make sure you're alright! At breakfast you seemed real upset and don't seem happy that they'll be here later! Alvin please talk to me I'm your brother!"

In denial Alvin responded.

"Well everything is fine!"

Theodore yelled.

"We're brothers and I know you're not being honest with me. Now stop being like that and tell me what's wrong! No one knows you better than me I'm your brother! Now talk to me!"

Alvin looked.

"Fine you win I'll tell you but swear to me you won't tell a living soul. Not even Simon I mean it Theo! Pinky swear!"

Theodore thought for a second and they pinky swore.

"Ok I promise but Simon is our brother too. He's also worried. Now tell me."

He sighed as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Well I think Brittany is going to break up with me because she thinks I went back with Susie and I didn't!"

Confused Theodore asked.

"Alvin, why would she think that? What happened at the activity center?"

He crouched down.

"Theodore see Marissa saw me and Susie heading to my hotel room and she took a picture and sent it to Brittany!"

Still confused Theodore asked.

"You and Susie in your hotel room? Alvin what the hell were you thinking? How can you possibly mix her up with Brittany? Alvin you and her didn't!"

He sighed.

"No we almost did because some how she was able to impersonate Brittany and got me off guard! But after her words I came to my senses and told her off causing her to run out in tears! I tried to tell Brittany that but she hung up on me! What am I going to do? Theo hold me please! I'm about to cry!"

Theodore held Alvin as he cried into his shirt. He hugged him and said.

"Alvin everything will be fine. Maybe she was really tired and just didn't feel like talking to you. I doubt she'll dump you. I mean explain to her what happened and I'm pretty sure she'll listen and forgive you!"

Alvin dried his tears.

"Thank you for listening to me Theo. I just hope you're right! If I lose her I'll be a broken man worse than when Susie dumped me! I was really missing her and all my judgment just was messed up!"

He smiled and responded.

"No problem that's what brothers are for. Now let's go back inside."

Alvin and Theodore went back to their table and Simon looked.

"So what was that all about? Hello are you going to ignore me now Theo! Hello brother talking! Alright fine be like that see if I care!"

Alvin looked up and yelled.

"Simon leave him a lone you big bully. I rather not talk about it alright!"

Alvin walked away and Simon ran after him.

"Alright now you are starting to get me angry. Tell me what happened? I'm your brother Alvin!! Will you please tell me what's wrong and don't give me nothing! I saw Marissa texting Brittany and know something happened! Now start talking or else?"

Alvin sighed.

"Fine here it goes. I think Brittany is going to break up with me cause of that picture Marissa sent her! Are you happy now! I was stupid and missing Brittany so much that I almost slept with my ex…..Ok!"

Simon looked.

"Oh Alvin I'm sorry about that. But how did she manage to throw you off guard! Why would you do something like that! Aren't you still umm innocent?"

Alvin looked.

"She impersonated Brittany and made me think it was her! Ok and we didn't do anything! That is none of your business! If you don't mind I'm going for a walk; I rather not be here when they arrive! I know she's going to dump me!! Bye Simon!! Is she does ask tell her I went for a walk and don't know when I'll be back!"

Simon watched as he fixed his cap and put his shades on. Then as he walked out of the hotel. Susie approached Simon.

"See told you your brother still loves me and I'm more mature than Brittany!"

Simon laughed.

"Yea sure he does. That's why he told you off last night and you were in tears! Try again Susie! What you did was wrong and you make me sick!! Nice friends you picked Marissa! Fine stay on their side as of today none of us want to be bothered with you! I'm glad you all set my brother up and caused him to be depressed real true fans not! Come on Theodore let's meet the girls! Dave is calling us to go to the airport!"

Theodore also glared at Marissa.

"Yea real nice one! I hope all of you are satisfied! Especially you Marissa her best friend deceiving her!! Real nice ladies!"


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas Trip

Ch6

"Showdown in New York pt3"

Christmas came and went and Brittany continued to ignore him when he tried to talk to her. She looked and yelled.

"We have nothing to talk about! You chase everything in a tight mini skirt and I've had it! Just leave me alone Alvin! I don't want to hear any of your excuses now leave me alone! Go back with Susie since obviously she can love you better than me. "

She stormed off and he watched as she entered Marissa's hotel room. Then he watched as Simon and Theodore made out with their girls in the corners by the bathroom! He shook his head and headed toward his hotel room. Simon broke away from Jeanette and ran after him.

"Alvin are you going to the New Year's Eve Party in the hall? Every guest is invited to go and there's a good view of the ball dropping in Times Square! Alvin come on cheer up! You have to come with us to the party!"

Alvin looked and glared.

"Do I really look like I'm in the partying mood? My girlfriend thinks I went back with my ex and we slept together. When we didn't and I would never think of cheating on her with someone I despise. I was missing her so much that my judgment was messed up and I thought she was Brittany! But I came to my senses before it was too late and stopped myself. Then I threw her out of my room and felt guilty all night. Then when I tried to explain to her over the phone what happened she hung up on me! Now I try to talk to her and she ignores me!"

Brittany overheard and grabbed his waist. Then she kissed his neck and he smiled. He grabbed her hands by her waist.

"Britt I'm sorry for thinking she was you, but she impersonated you and my judgment just went haywire. I only love you and could never think of cheating on you! Please forgive me I'll never let it happen again. Here's your Christmas present from me."

She took it from him and opened it smiling.

"Oh Alvin they're beautiful. Earrings with my name and my birthstone! They're also hoop earrings too my favorite kind. There's more…oh my it's a whole set but the bracelet is your name…oh no wait. Oh is that a charm?"

He smiled as she sat on his lap

"Yes Brittany a charm for your neck that says….Alvin loves Brittany with our anniversary date 2-14. Here let me put the chain around your neck with the charm on it. Lift your hair please."

She lifted her hair and he put the charm on the chain and tightened the clasp. Then she put her hair back down and kissed him on his lips as she sat on his lap. Simon sighed with relief and so did Theodore. Then Marissa appeared and smiled.

"Hey glad you two are back together. Alvin I'm sorry I really thought you cheated on her with Susie! Please don't hate me I really felt bad for causing such a commotion."

He looked.

"Next time you see something like that don't jump to conclusions like you did. I only love Brittany and would never cheat on her! We're together nearly 3 years; why would I even think of cheating on her and with an obsessed groupie that dumped me in the 1st grade? Man Marissa you really caused a lot; if Brittany forgives you then I do also. But if she doesn't I'm staying mad at you."

Brittany looked and sighed.

"I forgive you this time, but don't ever do that again. You know how hard it is for us to keep our relationship together. That almost broke us up and I'm personally going to take care of Susie and then Stephanie!"

Eleanor looked.

"So are you going to move your stuff in Alvin's hotel room or stay with Marissa? Jeanette and I already moved our stuff into their hotel rooms and got our keys."

Brittany looked.

"Oh no I didn't get my key for our room. Oh no look at that desk it's packed. Now what am I going to do?"

Alvin laughed and handed her the key to their room and helped her with her luggage. She took her luggage to his hotel room and looked out of his window.

"Oh it's a nice view of Times Square from here and look at the beach it's so nice too. Though the ground is covered with snow. "

He smiled and opened the door to the balcony. Then she walked out and stared out as the breeze blew in her hair.

"Oh it's so nice out here. Alvin come on and join me please? Look at the ball they're pulling up to the top? I wonder how many light bulbs it takes to light that thing? Oh our 1st New Year's Eve in Times Square! Too bad we're not lucky enough to perform tonight though…..About dancing with Nick Jonas that was just a dance. He tried to kiss me and I smacked him. No body can kiss me like you do Alvin."

He smiled and grabbed her waist.

"Lucky for him you smacked him cause I was bout to knock him out! I just walked away anyway. I wasn't in the partying mood on Christmas Eve because we weren't speaking at all! I didn't even open my presents from my brothers, my father, or your sisters that's how depressed I was and Christmas day I slept all day! What about you?"

She sighed.

"Basically the same you did. I was really depressed too because I actually thought you took Susie back. The videos I saw got me so mad!"

Alvin looked.

"Huh what videos are you talking a bout? Let me see your cell?"

She handed him her cell and he looked at the photos and his fists clenched.

"Why that no good blonde slut had the damn video recorder on her cell going! Oh here we go…this is exactly what happened after I realized it wasn't you and her…..I'll put your volume up so you can hear my exact words and look at her face when I showed her!"

Brittany took her cell from him and watched the video and laughed at her face when he told her off.

"Oh wow that was harsh! So you longed for my touch that bad that you actually thought she was me and by the way that's a good impersonation of my voice she did! Oh man they all plotted to get us to break up cause of your age and the way your hormones are right now! Speaking of hormones how are they reacting right now?"

He smiled slyly.

"They're perfectly normal right now, but that will all change tonight I can assure you of that. Besides right now is not a good time there's my father. We're supposed to go on a tour of New York with him, my brothers, and your sisters, and if Marissa wants to join us with Frank she can. My father won't care!"

Brittany laughed.

"Who's Frank if I may ask?"

He smiled and stared.

"Oh a friend of ours that has a thing for Marissa and so does she have a thing for him. So shall we? You can take care of those two blondes later on at the party…one of them or both are bound to make a move on me again. But see this time you'll be there and then we'll see how slick they think they are!"

She smiled and handed him his Christmas gift from her.

"I hope you like it…I know how much you despise jewelry but I had to get you something to replace that old bracelet I gave you when we started to go out 2 ½ years ago. It looks like it's about to break. We're coming Dave; Alvin is opening his late Christmas present from me. Oh can you go get Marissa she wants to join us with her umm friend Frank? Thanks Dave."

He smiled and sighed with relief.

"Sure Brittany I'm glad you two made up! This was not a good Christmas for any of us because of you two. We just tried to play it off like we enjoyed it!"

Alvin looked up and opened his gift then his eyes widened.

"Whoa it's a gold bracelet with our initials engraved in both of our birthstones with our anniversary date too. That's really nice Brittany and I love the gold Rolex too. Thank you so much and you are right the bracelet broke already the night we made…umm in the tree house. Wait is that my name inside the watch in my birthstone or am I seeing things?"

She smiled.

"No it's your name in your birthstone inside the watch. You're not the only rock star you know? Here let me put it on for you before your father kills us both. "

He smiled as she put his watch around his wrist and tightened it. Then she put his bracelet on his wrist and they exited their hotel room hand in hand. She used her key and locked the door behind them and threw her pink leather jacket on over her outfit. He also threw his red leather jacket on and ran after everyone else. Marissa looked.

"Whoa you all are like a gang? You know like the T-Birds and the Pink Ladies in Grease. You all have leather jackets and your initial on it too. Alvin has a red one and an A on his jacket, you have a pink leather jacket with a B, Simon has a blue one with an S, Theodore has a green one with a T, and Eleanor has a green one with an E!"

Brittany smiled and handed Marissa her box.

"Oh and you forget Jenny has a purple one with a J on it. Open it and then you can talk."

Marissa opened her box and her eyes widened.

"Now I have one like Jenny's but with an M. Oh Brittany thank you so much I absolutely love it! I'm so glad we're best friends you're so nice!"

Alvin sighed.

"Yea when she wants to be she can be. But when people mess with her she can be a….mmm! Hi Dave."

Brittany whacked him.

"Alvin watch you mouth will you? Yes I can be but when I have to be. What do you expect me to be a nice person when you're my man and your groupies are always starting trouble with me? Well?"

He sighed.

"Brittany will you chill I stopped myself before I swore. Will you calm down please?"

Frank looked.

"Hey what about me bro? I don't get one like her?"

Alvin looked.

"Umm no my father got them for my brothers and I? Their stepmother bought theirs and Brittany bought them for her 3 best friends. You're still my friend chill will you? Man talk about aggravation. "

Brittany corrected him.

"Don't you mean my 4 best friends? Don't forget Shana; I knew her before everyone else. So did you and your brothers. Oh no I didn't get her a jacket. Alvin what am I going to do? I got one for Marissa, Rachel, and Melonie…Could you maybe get it for her I swear I'll pay you back?"

He looked.

"Brittany you're my girl; you don't have to pay me back. Yea I'll get it for her but you put both our names on it. Dave can we stop at the mall Brittany forgot one important gift for her best friend! Oh look at me talking I forget to get my best friend one…."

Simon sighed.

"No you didn't; Alvin you just have to give it to him. You already got his a while back. He didn't go to school the last day so you have to give it to him when we get back home."

They headed to the mall and Brittany picked out the color for Shana's jacket and Alvin looked.

"Shouldn't hers be the same shade as Jenny's? Or no?"

Jeanette looked.

"She loves Royal purple, mine is just purple, and so is Marissa's, unless we get it the same brightness as your jacket? Which I think makes more sense since you two are true best friends? I mean you got Rachel the same shade of pink as your jacket shouldn't hers be the same brightness as you 2 but purple? Simon what do you think?"

He thought for a second.

"Yes get her the same brightness as your jacket Brittany but purple not pink she'll kill you! Ok I'm confused who is Tony with Shana or Rachel?"

Alvin called Tony to ask him. He was washing his car when he heard his cell ring.

'Yo Alvin what's up? No I'm with Shana not Rachel. Nick is with Rachel she dumped me cause she found out I liked Shana. Why are you asking ? How's New York?"

He looked and stared.

'Just curious I guess…cause the last girl I saw you kiss was Rachel. Oh it's nice how's it back in Cali? We'll be home soon and hit the mall for school shopping again. Well I'm going to let you go bro my father is calling me….See you all when we get back bye out.'

Shana exited his house and gave him lemonade.

"Who was that? It sounded like Alvin's ringtone? How is everything up there with them? Brittany called me a few nights ago and was crying…something bout Alvin and Susie. I told her to let him explain and not to jump to conclusions. I know Alvin he would never cheat on her he is so in love with her! I can see them married in the future since they've been through so much because of their fame. "

He smiled.

"Yea I know that…Alvin called me a few nights ago and asked me what he should do? He tried to explain and she avoided him so I really have no idea how that went. Knowing him he'll write her a song and win her back over so we shouldn't really worry! They've been through worse situations this is minor! You should know she's been your best friend for like ever? Same with Rachel I'm pretty sure they didn't break up! Anyway did the pain subside from last night? I noticed you couldn't move this morning so I let you sleep."

She smiled as she kissed him on his lips.

"Yes I'm fine just a little bit in a daze cause it happened so fast! But I'm glad it did I love you so much! You know Brittany will be asking me questions when she comes back from New York."

He smiled and stared into her blue eyes.

"How she won't know unless you tell her sweetie. I know for a fact those two are not as innocent as they seem. They're chipmunks and have been together so long…he can only hold out so long! But I am not asking him he'll pound me clear in the ground with that temper of his! I mean hello they call him the bad boy of the chipmunks and the way they make out something is bound to happen! Besides according to what Alvin told me they share a hotel room when they're on tour together! Don't tell me he can resist that hot girl when she's right there in the bed next to him! Not that you're not hot too…..but I'm just saying."

She laughed.

"I know what you're saying and I think you're right. See I can ask her and she'll tell me we are that close. I just wish she wouldn't have put Marissa in that position to spy on the girls trying to steal Alvin from her. That is not safe at all and the last thing we need is Marissa to get jumped and no one is there to help her out! I mean she can fight but not able to take down 4 girls by herself."

He smiled.

"Well you took down 6 girls when they jumped you but that's you and you know Karate. So she has to be careful. Come on let's get everything ready for my New Year's Eve party tonight?"

She smiled and they both entered his house and she decorated the house and set up the stereo. Rachel and Nick arrived next and she helped her decorate.

"Oh have you talked to Brittany since that night Alvin supposedly cheated on her? Man she called me and was in tears I felt so bad for her but just can't see him cheating on her! They are so in love it's not even funny! What could've possibly happened for him to sleep with ill Susie?"

Melonie rang in.

"Oh see Meghan taught Susie this trick on how to impersonate Brittany. Knowing her she impersonated Brittany and fooled him. But see he knows Brittany's touch and wouldn't do anything. Knowing him he made her think he was actually going to make love to her and then told her off and threw her out of the hotel room. Just like he told off Stephanie he most likely made Susie cry and just didn't care! Shana we shouldn't worry believe me even if they got into a fight they made up! I mean you know them longer than us and so does Rachel. What do you think?"

She sighed.

"I think you maybe right; they constantly fight and then make up shortly after! Right Rachel?"

She nodded as she helped Melonie put out the chips and stuff.

"Yes I think they're fine. Let's just hope Marissa doesn't get caught by those losers! Who actually thought Marissa chose them over Brittany! Anyway enough about them let's finish decorating for the party!"

Back in New York Alvin paid for Shana's jacket and had it wrapped. Then he handed it to Brittany. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Oh thank you Alvin I really appreciate it…I can't believe I forgot to get my best friend a jacket! "

He sighed.

"Brittany it's alright; you had a lot on your mind with the whole Susie incident! Please take a deep breath and breathe. Thank you…now calm down. Everything is alright now you have her jacket. Come on then our tour bus is here and if we don't move we'll be lost in New York."

She grabbed his hand and they got on the tour bus. Then as they toured she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled and rubbed her shoulders and then he kissed her on the forehead. Simon and Theodore did the same to her sisters. Frank just held Marissa tight as they watched the sights go by.

_**Ch 6 is now finished…Alvin and Brittany are back together….What will happen after the party with the 3 chipmunks couples…How will Susie and Stephanie react when they find out Brittany and her sisters are in New York…Will there be a fight or will Brittany just tell them off…read the next chapter and you'll see!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas Trip

Ch 7

"Showdown in New York pt4"

They arrived back at the hotel and she saw Susie and glared. Alvin grabbed her hand.

"Britt don't get angry. Please we're back together that's all that matters right now. I was stupid to let my guard down cause I missed you so much. I have no idea what the hell I was thinking to actually think she was you. I should've known by her touch. We've been together too long for me to mistake her 4 you. Britt I'm so sorry."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Alvin I forgave you already. Why not go shoot some pool it'll make you feel better especially now that I'm here with you? We have a few hours till the party and it's too early to celebrate the right way don't you think?"

He smiled and called Jason.

'Yo Jay it's me Alvin meet me by the activity center. We'll be there shortly…I'm also going to get my brothers so the 3 of us can face the 3 of you in a pool tournament!'

Jason smiled.

'Fine we'll meet you over there Jay out and prepare to lose.'

Alvin laughed and called Theodore and Simon's cells.

'Come on you 2 we have a pool tournament to compete in us verses 3 guys I played with before. They actually think they have a chance against the 3 of us."

At that Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette met up with Alvin and Brittany. They headed to the pool parlor and Alvin introduced them. That's my two younger brothers Simon and Theodore. This beautiful girl right here is my girl Brittany Miller from the Chipettes. Those two are Jeanette my brother Simon's girl and the one in green is Eleanor my brother Theodore's girl. Shall we play?"

Brittany and her sisters held the boys waists as they played and cheered them on as they continued to win. Jason scratched his head.

"Ok I'm confused now. The last time we played you kept on hitting the 8 ball and lost, now your brothers are here and your girlfriends you are beating our butt."

Simon smiled.

"Cause it's the 3 of us together and we have them here with us so the 3 of us can concentrate and win. What's so confusing about that? Alvin warned you that you will lose because we're all together for New Years and are happy! So why don't you 3 join us at the party tonight as VIP guests with the Chipmunks and Chipettes. We do have 3 extra invitations right Alvin? Umm Alvin where are you?"

Theodore pointed to where Alvin and Brittany were making out in the corner. Simon shook his head and walked slowly to where Alvin was making out with Brittany. He tapped him and gulped. Alvin broke apart from Brittany and glared.

"It better be important Simon or I'll pound you!"

He gulped as he spoke backing up.

"I was wondering if we can give the 3 extra passes to Jason and his brothers. Just say yes or no and you can go back to what ever you were doing without pounding me."

Alvin looked and said.

"Alright Simon give them the extra invitations; bye now!"

Brittany looked up into his midnight blue eyes.

"Oh now exactly where were we? Oh never mind I remember just about here."

She embraced him tightly and their lips met once again. He embraced her tightly and pushed her up against the wall as the kisses became more intense. Her hands moved inside his shirt and back out again as they continued to make out by the wall. He looked down.

"Are you trying to tell me something? Don't you think it's still early to celebrate New Year's?"

She smiled.

"Yes I supposed you're right but your body thinks differently look down."

He looked down and gulped.

"Oh man not again. I really hate puberty I swear! I seriously need a cold drink."

She smiled.

"Go sit down Alvin I'll get you a soda with a lot of ice. How bout Root beer or maybe a root beer float? Anyway it's time for lunch I can hear your stomach growling. Can I have your wallet? I left mine in the hotel room."

He sighed and sat down at the table taking several deep breaths trying to come off that urge he had again like the night they made love for the 1st time. Then he went in his back pocket and handed her his wallet. He signaled the others to join him at the table. Theodore and the others joined them. Then his brothers went with Brittany to order their food. Susie approached him and her sisters ducked out of sight. She sat across from him.

"Hey Alvin how's it going? Why not relive what we did a few nights ago…that was so satisfying for a chipmunk you're a damn good lover!"

He looked up and glared.

"When was that? Maybe in your dreams but not in reality! You thought you were slick but see I am not that easily fooled. So you best get out of my sight before my mouth goes off on you! Don't temp me Susie I'm in no mood now scram…we've been over since the 1st grade now back off! I wasn't interested a few nights ago and sure as hell am not now! Get lost!"

She looked and asked.

"Do you have a date for the New Year's Eve party at Diddy's? If you don't I'm available and would love to kiss you at midnight!"

He looked up and responded.

"Sorry Susie it's for celebrities and their friends only and you're neither one now go away! I just want to be left alone kabish…now go."

Stephanie laughed.

"Oh yea you slept with him? Sure you did maybe in your fantasies but not in reality! Hey where's Marissa she was just here? If he rejected me what made you think I'd believe you when you told me you slept with him! How stupid do you realty think I am?"

Marissa arrived with her root beer float.

"Pretty stupid your mouth dropped when she told you that she made love to Alvin! That's why I walked away and got a separate hotel room you idiots are stupid! He loves no one else but Brittany so give it up already! What was I thinking to hang out with a bunch of losers like you ladies?"

Christina looked.

"Oh really then who will you hang out with while you're here Marissa? How would you like to get jumped because you spied for Ms. Stuck up rockstar? Well what you didn't think I'd figure it out…I checked your cell the last number you dialed was that stuck up slut's cell phone….Sorry to tell you this but your little game is now over! Now you will learn we're a posse you don't mess with! Try and take us on Ms. Tough?"

Marissa gulped as they backed her up in a corner and tried to escape but she couldn't move. Meghan clenched her fist and approached Marissa.

"Do you have anything else to say before that pretty little face of yours gets damaged? If not then let's get this over with shall we?"

Alvin saw Marissa was in trouble and ran up to the counter where Brittany and her sisters were.

"Britt they found out that Marissa was spying on them for you? She's really in trouble. They're surrounding her right now as we speak? What are we going to do?"

Brittany saw from a distance how scared Marissa was and looked.

"Oh Alvin I can help her out and so can my sisters but we don't want them to know we're here just yet! See it's Meghan, Christina,Stephanie and Susie…If we join in it'll be even 4 vs. 4 . "

Jason looked and said.

"Maybe not the security guard just approached them and yelled at them. Here she comes now."

Marissa ran to where they were and ran to Brittany.

"They almost killed me. Brittany I tried not to let them know what I was up to but Christina checked my cell and realized it was you I called last! What am I going to do? You have that party tonight and I'll be here by myself …the party is strictly for celebrities and I'm not one like you, your sisters, and your boyfriends!"

She looked and handed her the invitation.

"Actually its celebrities and their friends so you can join us and so can Frank. Anyway I have a little surprise for Alvin's groupies after tonight. You won't have to worry about them much longer! Won't they be surprised when they knock on Alvin's hotel room door and see me….then we'll see exactly how slick they are. Oh Alvin after we eat we have to get ready for the party. Did you umm cool down?"

He looked up and nodded. Then they all ate their lunch and talked amongst themselves. After he finished his lunch he sipped his root beer float and she handed him his wallet back.

"I already put your change away in your wallet. Alvin do I have to wear a gown to the party or dress casual?"

He looked.

"I'm wearing my white dress pants, a red dress shirt and my leather jacket. It's not really a formal party."

She finished her lunch and also sipped her root beer float. Then he took their trash to the garbage and threw it out followed by Simon and Theodore. They all headed to their hotel rooms to get ready for the New Year's Eve party. He lay on the bed while he waited for Brittany to get done with her shower and looked at the ceiling. She exited the shower and looked on the bed.

"Alvin wake up. You have to get ready for the party I'm done with my shower. How does this outfit look for tonight?"

She shook him and he woke up and yawned.

"Oh I'm sorry Britt. I am really tired. That outfit looks really good on you and we'll match again."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He accepted without hesitation and moved his hands up her thighs causing her to sigh.

"Aagh Alvin do we have to go to that party? I would just rather stay here with you and celebrate our own way?"

He smiled up at her.

"So would I, but it's still early. How bout this we stay at the party for a few hours and then come back here and celebrate our own way?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Oh I would love that Alvin. If we can get away that is? Do you think they know we're not innocent anymore? I mean Ms. Miller always gives me a dirty look when we kiss by the pool or while we're watching a movie? Would she know I'm not innocent anymore? What about your father and your brothers?"

He smiled up at her.

"One thing I can assure you of is my father nor my brothers have any idea what happened at the tree house that night! We are the only two people that know what we did? Simon has his suspicions but knows better not to ask or I'll pound him."

She laughed.

"Oh you're a bully you know that? Jeanette wants to ask me but I glare at her when she tries and she decided not to. Eleanor was in a daze when they kissed for the 1st time and Jeanette was really surprised that night when they finally kissed in our dressing room. Do you remember our first kiss?"

He smiled as he brushed her bangs from her face.

"How could I not remember? It was a summer night and we were sitting by the lake watching the sun set over the water. Then our eyes met and then our lips and we kissed on the bank by the lake in the moonlight. That was a romantic night if you ask me and you were also in a daze not just your sisters! A first kiss is one you can never forget. Just like your 1st love."

She smiled and looked into his midnight blue eyes.

"Lucky for me you were my 1st kiss and my 1st love. I love you so much Alvin."

He looked and stared.

"Umm Britt can you let me up so I can get ready for the party? I love you to."

She got off of him and he entered the bathroom to take his shower. Then when he was finished he dried off and got dressed. Then he opened the bathroom door while he brushed his hair and fixed his collar on his shirt. She put her clothes in the dresser above his clothes and then she went in the bathroom and put her earrings on and the rest of her jewelry. Then she put his chains on and tightened the clasps while he fixed his hair. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled.

He looked and thanked her.

"Thank you Brittany. I'll be done in a minute so you can put your make up on and fix your hair. Just let me spray my cologne on and then I'll let you have the bathroom."

He brushed his teeth and then he sprayed his cologne on and exited the bathroom as he put his cap on his head. She put her make up on and then she brushed out her long, auburn hair. She looked around and couldn't find her perfume. So she asked.

"Alvin darling have you seen my Eu De Dream perfume? I can't find it anywhere."

He looked in her suitcase and shook his head. Then he scratched his head.

"Britt I can't find it. Did you check your make up bag you usually keep it there so your sisters don't steal it."

She smiled and looked in her make up bag.

"Alvin it's not here! Where could it be? I am not going to leave without perfume on…."

He sighed and looked in her leather jacket pocket. Then he found it and gave it to her.

"Brittany you had it in your jacket. Here you go Brittany. Oh man we have to go the limo is here."

She sprayed her perfume and brushed her teeth. Then she fixed her heels and grabbed her purse. They exited the hotel room hand in hand and Simon looked.

"Man bro I've been calling you for 15 minutes. Do you ever answer your phone? What were you two doing anyway?"

He glared.

"Nothing, she couldn't find her perfume. That's what took us so long. Oh be quiet Simon;.Miles you can head toward the party now. Sorry we took so long."

Marissa smiled as she watched the sights through the limo and looked at Brittany.

"Wow this is so cool I never was in a limo before! Sometimes I envy you cause you have the fame and such a fine looking boyfriend!"

Brittany sighed.

"Don't envy me Marissa it's not all it's cracked up to be. Believe me you're better off having a normal life without the fame! At least you can go on a date with your man without cameras flashing in your face and opening up a tabloid and reading garbage about you! Or having the entire population of our school trash talking you because you have talent and a fine looking man like me whom they all are obsessed with!"

Marissa sighed and then she just continued to look out of the window as they came to 5th Avenue and to Diddy's mansion. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"We're going in that huge mansion for a party! Whoa I think I'm going to faint."

Miles opened the door for them and Alvin exited first with Brittany's arm in his. He also put his shades on a sthe cameras flashed in their faces. She just hid her face in his shirt as they entered the mansion. Behind them followed Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor. After the Chipmunks and Chipettes got inside the others exited the limo and entered the mansion. Alvin looked.

"Make sure your invitations are out or they'll throw you out! Brittany tell them how tight the security is?"

She tapped Marissa.

"Marissa I know you're excited but you have to show your invitation he has a lot of security! Tell the others the same?"

Alvin and his brothers entered with the girls and greeted Diddy and B5. Bryan stared and shook his head as Brittany went to the dance floor with Alvin. Then he turned to his brother.

"Yo Patrick see that girl…I danced with her at the Christmas Eve party. Who is that guy she's with anyway? She wasn't with anyone on Christmas Eve I kissed her under the mistletoe too."

He laughed.

"That is Alvin Seville; lead singer of the Chipmunks and her man for almost 3 years! If I was you I'd stay away from her he's known to be jealous! Besides they might've gotten into a fight and she decided to enjoy the party with someone else that happened to be you! Man do you read teen magazines at all they're always in them…since they happen to be the hottest acts in rock n roll these days!"

As the music played Brittany and Alvin broke it down and the guests all watched. Simon sighed.

"There he goes again…showing off! Does it ever end? Sometimes I really hate him!"

Jeanette grabbed his hand.

"Instead of talking…why not join them on the floor? Hello you're also a member of the Chipmunks if I'm not mistaken? Check out Theodore and my sister! Come on Simon stop being so dull!"

He laughed.

"Oh really we'll see how dull I am when we get back to our room. Come on let's get on the dance floor then. You are right I am a member of the band like those 2 and can also dance! Shall we show off ourselves or sit here and watch?"

She laughed and joined him on the dance floor. Then the 6 of them took over the dance floor and B5 stared.

"Oh really….is that a challenge to a dance off!"

Alvin looked and laughed.

"Are you serious? I have been performing since I was 5 and so has my girl and her sisters! Fine you want a challenge we accept!! You called it so you start it!! Well we're waiting yo DJ pump it up will you! Be our guest!!"

B5 took the dance floor and they watched. Alvin yawned and filed his nails. His brothers and her sisters just watched in amazement! Then Jeanette asked.

"Ok exactly how are we supposed to compete with that? Alvin I think you bit off more than you can chew! They can actually move….none of us can move like that!! Brittany talk some sense into your man will you!"

Simon corrected her.

"Excuse me run that by me again! Jenny we can move better than them and I can prove it…check out the 1st movie and you'll see exactly how good the 3 of us can dance!! As for you 3 you all can move also!!"

Alvin looked.

"Are you quite finished now? Time for you amateurs to get a lesson in performing!! Anyway Frankie take the turntables and let's show them what we can do!! Ready Simon and Theodore!! After we start it off then we'll see who's talking!!"

Brittany looked and gulped.

"Umm Alvin can we pass….and let you 3 take it please? We still haven't released our 1st single yet…..unless we mix it up a bit!! Wait are you 3talking about that song I think you are cause if you are we can definitely show them exactly what the 6 of us can do!!"

Alvin nodded and then looked at Patrick

"When you're finished let us know before we fall a sleep here!!"

Patrick and his brothers looked.

"Ok Mr. hot shot rock star…let's see you do better than that!!"

Alvin took off his jacket and handed it to Jason.

"Yo bro can you hold this for me…Ok Frankie hit it…."

Frankie smiled and Alvin turned his cap around and then gave him the signal. Frank hit Get Munk'd and they watched in amazement as Alvin and his brothers had better moves than them….Patrick's mouth dropped…

"Oh hell no this is not happening to us…..The girls can even move…ok Alvin you win I was wrong can we be friends?"

Alvin looked and shook his hand. Then they all went to get something cold to drink and he noticed Bryan's eyes wandering.

"You better not be looking at Brittany!"

He gulped and shook his head.

"Umm no not at all…just looking around that's all. I'm going to leave now!"

Alvin stared at his watch and Brittany tapped him.

"Alvin are you alright? What's the matter?"

He sighed as he sipped his soda.

"Nothing just can't believe how slow time is moving. Besides they're starting to drink and I am getting a bad feeling. We're way under 18 and definitely have to be careful. Maybe we should just leave…Simon and Theodore are also starting to get uptight. Besides your sisters and our friends. "

Simon also looked at his watch and shook his head.

"Man it's so boring and it's starting to smell like alcohol. No wonder why the members of that boy band are also drinking."

One of them approached the chipmunks.

"Hey do you 3 want a drink to celebrate your victory over us? I mean we're celebrities and it's New Year's Eve right?"

Alvin glared.

"No we don't now stop breathing on us….besides we're not even 13 yet. Thanks but no thanks. Bye Patrick! You better stop eyeing my girl up and down before my fist goes in your mouth! Now get away from us with the alcohol none of us drink!"

He called Miles and approached Diddy.

"It was a nice party, but we have to leave now. Thank you for inviting us. We're under 13 and have to be in by 10:30pm. Bye and thanks again. "

They all got in the limo and headed back to the hotel. Marissa thanked them all for allowing her to join them at that party. Then she kissed Frank goodnight and entered her hotel room. Jason and his brothers headed to their room and then Brittany and Alvin to their room. He used his key and unlocked it. Then they entered the room and Brittany clicked on the TV to watch Dick Clark's Rockin Eve.

"Alvin it's only 9:45pm. In 2 ½ hours the ball will drop and it'll be 2009. I can't believe how fast the year passed and we finally got as big as you 3. Then the movie coming out later in 2009 where we finally make our debut! I wonder how you deal with the stress of being a huge rock star at your young age."

He smiled.

"Oh it's not easy but Dave taught us how to deal with it babe. You're forgetting I was 5 when I started out which was like 6 ½ years ago. But as you can see it gets harder for us the older we get. Now we have you 3 it is a little easier to deal with cause you also have the same garbage to deal with. I'm getting ready for bed. I'll be right out."

She pulled down their bed and fixed her pillow. Then she stared out where the ball was at the top and sighed. Alvin exited the bathroom and grabbed her waist. She smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and grabbed them.

"Exactly what are you up to Alvin?"

He smiled.

"Oh nothing just looking at the ball at the top. Why don't you get ready for bed? Did you turn channel 10 on?"

She smiled.

"Yes Alvin can you let me go so I can get ready for bed please?"

He let her go and continued to stare at the ball at the top and sighed. Then Brittany entered the bathroom and got ready for bed. Dave knocked on the door and he opened it.

"Yes Dave we're all in. You can go out we'll be fine we're just going to watch the view from our balcony as the ball drops. See you in the morning. Goodnight Dave."

Dave smiled and went to check on the others. Simon also answered the door while Jeanette was in the bathroom.

"Hey aren't you dressed up to go out? We'll be fine Dave we all decided to leave the party early too much drinking. Have fun and see you in the morning bye Dave."

He closed the door and sighed with relief. Then he also stared out at the ball and set his watch for 11pm.

'Please let her surrender to me. I just can't wait anymore. We're together too long and there is way too much adrenaline pumping when she's lying in the bed next to me so close. So tempting and hard to resist.'

In Theodore and Eleanor's room she was the one looking out at the ball while Theodore was in the bathroom changing. She heard Dave and answered.

"Oh don't you look dashing? Theodore is in the bathroom getting ready for bed. We'll be fine Dave have fun."

She closed the door and locked it . then she went back to the window and stared out at the ball. Theodore exited the bathroom and came up behind her. She felt his arms around her waist and smiled.

"Oh you startled me Theo. Isn't the view from here the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?"

Around 10:55pm Alvin started to kiss Brittany's neck and she sighed.

"Oh Alvin stop that you're oh forget it it's too late! Well exactly what are you waiting for the bed is right there? Can I at least close the balcony? Alvin?"

She closed the balcony door and muted the TV. Then she wrapped her arms around him as he undressed her slowly as he led her to the bed below them. She smiled up at him and also undressed him slowly. She closed her eyes as his lips moved from hers and down her arch exposed. Then she gripped the bed below as his body weight held her down causing sweat to drip down and her to scream out his name several times…"Aagh Alvin…ooh ooh…..take it slow will you..aagh aagh!!"

He cursed his lips over hers and silenced her as she moved her hands from the side and wrapped them around him digging her nails in his skin as the sweat also dripped down from his forehead.

In the meantime in Simon and Jeanette's room he kissed her neck and caused her to sigh. She also closed the balcony door. She removed both their glasses and felt her body descend to the bed below them as he undressed her as fast as he could. She looked up into his periwinkle eyes and asked.

"Are you sure we're ready to take it this far? I mean do we trust one another enough to actually take it to this level?"

He smiled down at her and responded.

"Jenny we're together awhile now and have enough trust in each other to allow this to happen. It's New Year's Eve what better way to start off the New Year than to make love after we fought the temptation too many times! Besides how long do you really think I can hold back when we are in this hotel room alone and with the bed right there?"

She smiled up at him and said.

"Fine then but take it slow Simon I never…have done anything like this before. But I am so in love with you that I am willing to give you my all. Aren't you just a little scared. I know I am and I have no…."

He knew what she was talking about and pushed her down to the bed as she undressed him as fast as she could.

"We're chipmunks my precious I highly doubt that will help us."

She closed her eyes as he came down on her and she screamed out…..he cursed his lips over hers and then moved them to her chest making the screams turn into sighs of pleasure. Her nails dug into his skin and he ignored the stinging as he continued. Soon her breath escalated as he got more into it and they got deeper.

"Aagh Simon…aagh aagh…you're aggh right it's time we ooh…..deeper please! Now it's my turn chipmunk boy brace yourself…now you'll aagh see how this chipette can satisfy the desire within her chipmunk!!"

She pushed him down to the bed and he felt the sweat dripping down as she moved up on him…his claws came out and scratched her…Then he retracted them and lay back and enjoyed making love to Jenny for the 1st time….

"AAgh Jeanette….aagh..aagh….Alright no way I'm the male and lead not you!! Now you'll agh see exactly how I can satisfy my chipette's longing!!"

He pushed her back down to the bed and she bit down on her lip cause she couldn't speak. Around 11:55pm she rested her head on his chest and traced his muscles. He held her close to him and brushed her hair from her face and smiled at her. Then he caught his breath and put the volume back up on the TV and kissed her on the forehead.

Back in Alvin and Brittany's hotel room she smiled at him as she rested her head on his chest while she traced the cuts in his chest that outlined his build. He brushed her bangs back from her face and also put the volume back up on the TV. When she caught her breath she said.

"You are so muscular for a 12 year old it's not even funny and all mine too. I love you so much Alvin! Oh the 2nd time was so much more satisfying than our 1st time! You actually blew my mind this time around and I'm so glad you did! The ball began to drop and he held her close as they watched with the satin sheet covering them both.

In Theodore and Eleanor's room they were watching the ball drop from their balcony. He had his hands around her waist and they were counting it down. She felt his lips moving across her neck and gulped.

"You better not think at midnight we're going to make love. I am not ready to take it that far…I love you but just not ……"

He cut her words off when their lips met. She wrapped her arms around him and felt her body descending to the bed. She closed her eyes as his hands moved up her thighs causing her to sigh. Then his hands moved inside her nightgown and she lifted her arms up above her head as he slid it off moving his lips from hers and across her chest causing her to sigh loudly…..

"Ooh Theodore your hands feel so good against my skin…but I just don't think I can let it go any further than this? I'm so scared it's not even funny! Don't tell me a sweet guy like you is actually ready to take it that far!!"

He smiled down at her as he continued to move his hands across her chest.

"Why wouldn't I be having a beautiful girl in my arms this close to me? Someone that loves me for who I am and not the fame or money I have cause of my career! Eleanor I love you and want to show you exactly how good my loving can feel. But if you're not ready I'll just have to wait now won't I?"

She shook her head and he got up and locked the balcony door. Then he shut off the TV and whispered in her ear.

"Happy New Year Eleanor I love. Goodnight see you in the morning."

He turned to the opposite side of her and shut the light off. Then he drifted off to sleep. Eleanor felt bad about how she rejected him but knew it was just not the right time for her to let him in. She got up and put her nightgown back on and got back in the bed next to him. She rested her head on his back and sighed.

"Please don't be mad at me Theo…I'm just not ready. Don't you understand?"

He turned toward her.

"Yes I understand and no I'm not angry. Just a little tired. Goodnight Eleanor I love you."

She rested her head on his chest and covered them both. The she kissed him and said.

"I love you too Theodore!! See you in the morning."

Theodore held her close and stroked her forehead gently until she drifted off to sleep on his chest. Then he also fell asleep as he held her close.

Back in Alvin and Brittany's room she smiled at him.

"Happy New Year Alvin. My love for you just grows more each year that passes! I love you so much see you in the morning."

He held her close and clicked the ceiling fan on above them. Then he stroked her forehead gently wiping the sweat that dripped down as they made love.

"Happy New Year to you to Brittany. My love also grows stronger each year that passes. I love you too Brittany goodnight see you in the morning."

In Simon and Jeanette's room they wish each other a Happy New Year and then they drift off to sleep!"


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas Trip

Ch 8

"Back to School pt 1"

Sunday afternoon the Chipmunks and Chipettes returned home from their winter vacation. Dave had the girls for another week because Ms Miller was stuck in Georgia because of the snow. As they entered Dave noticed the hickeys on his neck and followed him up to his room as he entered. Brittany gulped.

'Oh no he's caught; why did I get carried away and give him those? He's going to be grounded, and it's my entire fault!'

Alvin lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling then he looked to the side and saw his father.

"Oh hey Dave what's up? Why are you looking at me like that? What did I do now?"

Dave shook his head.

"Please tell me those are not hickeys on your neck young man. What did I tell you about playing around? Do I talk for my health?"

Alvin sighed.

"Dave I'm a chipmunk and we mature faster. Why are you mad at me; it's not like we did under your roof."

Dave glared.

'That's not the point Alvin you're not even 13 yet and already active. Chipmunk or not you're too young to get to that level. You are irresponsible after I warned you too many times about keeping yourself in control."

Alvin looked up.

"What? Do you know half my friends have been experienced since they were like 10? At least I'm 12 ½ and waited beyond my years. We begin mating at 1 and we waited 11 years. You shouldn't be yelling at me I'm aware of the consequences and so is Brittany. We're in love and are now an intimate couple. We're together nearly 4 years and decided to finally advance our relationship."

Dave shook his head.

"I should ground you so that you'll learn your lesson about obeying your father, but I'm not cause I didn't catch you. But I'm warning you young man I'm going to be keeping an eye on you and Brittany when she's over here. Do I make myself clear? Now get yourself together for school and in your shower dinner will be ready at 6. No funny business I mean it Alvin."

Brittany knew she was next to get lectured and just listened as Dave yelled at her. Jeanette started to laugh and Brittany glared!

"Oh why don't you shut up already. I don't regret it and am glad we're at that level so there. You better hope your man is sneaky and doesn't get caught!"

Alvin looked as Dave descended from the stairs.

"You both will get caught believe me; if I can't hide it then the odds of Simon hiding it are even more slim! So I wouldn't be laughing if I was you."

Brittany smiled up at him as he stood by the door looking at her.

"So did you enjoy yourself on New Year's Eve as much as I did? I just wish you wouldn't have gotten carried away leaving these on my neck. If you didn't we would be able to get away with it. But I have no regrets that we made love; do you?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Oh no of course not! I've never felt so alive until after we did, but you're no better I have a few myself. So either way we would've gotten busted but it was worth it! I love you so much Alvin!"

He smiled as he brushed his hand by her cheek.

"You better be saying that Britt! Oh well Simon just got busted too. I'm going in my shower to get cleaned up for dinner and ready for school. Even though I loathe it with passion! Life would be so much easier if there wasn't school or homework."

At that remark she laughed.

"Oh you silly chipmunk we need school and you know it. Even if we have so much drama to deal with! Now get in your shower before we get in trouble. Go on Alvin."

He smiled and gave her a kiss and then he entered his room and took a shower. Jeanette heard Simon arguing with Dave and shook her head as she counted the hickeys on her neck from last night and New Year's Eve. Brittany came up behind her and brushed out her hair. Then she braided it and smiled.

"So how was your first experience with Simon? Of all those hickeys on your neck it seems like you also enjoyed it. Don't fret I was scared to the first time we did and froze at first, but then as the kisses became more intense my trust in him allowed me to surrender."

Jeanette smiled.

"Yea I was really scared at first, but then I surrendered and woke up next to him all sweaty and could barely breathe. Then again last night at 2am I just lost it and nearly attacked Simon and he gave in to me also. So we have a total of 2 times. What about you and Alvin?"

She smiled.

"Only 2 also; the 1st time was the night he came over and watched Dream lighting with me and then again on New Year's Eve."

Eleanor stared.

"Do you 2 mind; not talking about that in front of me I'm too young to even think about it. I can't believe you 2 and them ill! Talk about gross!"

Brittany laughed.

"You say that now; but sooner or later you'll be thinking differently mark my words! Shouldn't you be taking your shower young lady? We have school tomorrow you know. Jeanette and I have already taken our showers and are ready for school."

Simon also argued with Dave and showed him the article on Chipmunks on his laptop. Dave shook his head and stared.

"Ok I understand that but that's in the wild not the city young man!"

Simon stared.

"Just like Alvin said we mature faster and start earlier…and besides some boys our age started way before 10. We're not children anymore Dave, and just couldn't hold back anymore."

Theodore looked as Dave descended from the stairs and sighed. Simon saw how upset he was and walked over to him putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Theo what's the matter? Why do you seem so upset?"

He looked.

"Oh no reason; it's just Eleanor doesn't trust me enough to take it to the level you and Alvin got to. And it's getting harder for me to contain myself. With puberty and all; every time she slept next to me in that bed at the hotel I felt the urge and ended up running to the bathroom. I mean she asked me if I'm mad at her and I told her I'm not. It's just I have no idea how long I'll be able to hold out. What am I going to do?"

Simon looked.

"Theo you're just going to have to keep yourself contained. The last thing you need is to scare Elle. When she's ready believe me she'll let you know but till then you have to be patient and don't put pressure on her."

They all kissed goodnight and the boys entered their rooms while the girls entered the spare room. Dave glared at both of his older sons and shook his head. Then he entered his sons' rooms and kissed each of them goodnight and the girls to. Through the night Brittany and Jeanette slept soundly but Eleanor was tossing and turning in her bed as visions of her and Theodore played in her mind. Causing her to scream his name out waking up Brittany and then Jeanette. Brittany shook her head and looked at Jeanette.

"Looks like our baby sister is growing up fast. She is just scared to allow it to happen. Let's get back to sleep Jenny we have school in the morning ughhh I hate school just as much as Alvin hates it. Goodnight Jenny see you in the morning."

Jeanette smiled.

"Goodnight Britt see you in the morning. Yes it does seem like she's really scared like we were the 1st time we made love to the boys!"

After they fell back to sleep Eleanor woke up sweating bullets and looking around the room to see if Theodore was in the bed with her. She checked under her covers and around the whole room then she shook her head and entered the bathroom throwing cold water on her face and changing into dry pajamas. She exited the spare room and entered Theodore's room staring down at him as he slept. He opened his eyes and saw her, and then he sat up.

"Elle sweetie what's the matter? Come and talk to me but don't let my father catch you in my room. He's already angry at my brothers and your sisters."

She sighed and sat on the bed next to him.

"I can't sleep at all. Just thinking about how it would feel if we get to the level our siblings are at. Sorry about in New York but I was really scared and still am. I love you no doubt about that but I just don't want to get dumped if we ever do like so many of our friends have. I mean yes my sisters are still with your brothers and have already, but still my friends tell me if I give it up I'll get dumped."

Theodore brushed her hair from her face and smiled.

"If we ever do Elle I will not dump you. I love you to much and could never hurt you like that just like my brothers can't hurt your sisters! Don't listen to your friends sweetie they're just jealous because you're with me and your sisters are with my brothers. They wish they were you 3. That's all it is jealousy."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him and he accepted without hesitation pushing her down to his bed kissing her passionately. She felt his hands moving inside her nightgown and froze as her body heated up. He stropped when he heard Dave getting up and she looked at him as he got up. He exited his room and looked at Dave.

"What's the matter dad?"

Dave looked.

"Nothing I'm just getting some hot tea to help me sleep would you like a cup I'll make 2."

Theodore shook his head.

"No thank you. I just heard something and woke up. See you in the morning dad; goodnight again."

He entered his room again and Eleanor smiled as he got back on his bed. Then she fell asleep on his chest. He stroked her forehead gently and held her close falling asleep after he covered them both. Alvin woke up and entered Theodore's room and saw Eleanor fast asleep on him. He covered his baby brother and Brittany's baby sister with the comforter and kissed his baby brother's forehead. Theodore woke up and begged.

"Alvin please don't tell Dave; Eleanor is sleeping in my room with me? She woke up in the middle of the night and came to me for comfort. Then after we talked she fell asleep on me and looks so peaceful."

Alvin sighed.

"Theo I'm not going to tell on you 2? I only came in here to check on you. You're my baby brother. Just make sure your door stays closed; see you in the morning. I'm closing your door get some sleep we have uugh school in the morning."

He exited his room and closed the door quietly as he crossed the hall back to his room. Then he fell back to sleep.

The next morning Theodore and Eleanor were the 1st ones up. He entered his shower while she waited on his bed. Then she entered the spare room and went in her shower after she heard the water go off in Theodore's bathroom. Brittany and Jeanette were still asleep in their beds when they heard the shower running. Brittany yawned and stretched. Then she got up and entered Alvin's room.

"Get up sleepy head we have school. Alvin come on. Please before you father comes in here and yells at you."

He woke up and also stretched smiling at Brittany.

"Good morning Britt. I'm up really. What time is it anyway; I thought I set my alarm before I went to bed last night."

She smiled.

"It's 7AM and no you didn't set your alarm. I'm going in my shower now that Eleanor is done. See you downstairs at breakfast. Don't forget to remind me about the jackets."

He smiled at her and said.

"I won't forget see you at breakfast Britt."

Brittany went in her shower and then got ready for school. She was brushing her hair when Jeanette exited her shower and joined her by the mirror.

"Oh man how are we going to hide these things on our necks? The last thing we need is our friends bugging us and asking all kinds of questions."

Brittany looked and shrugged.

"Why are you asking me? I have no clue on how to hide them it's the 1st time I had them myself. I can wear my neck scarf but it's not really that cold. I guess we'll just have to tell them it's none of their business since we can't hide them. Come on Jenny; Dave is calling us breakfast is ready."

Jeanette finished putting her make up on and grabbed her book bag and followed her sisters downstairs to the table. Alvin sprayed his cologne on and also grabbed his book bag. Then he entered the spare room and grabbed the bag with the girls' jackets for Brittany. He sat at the table next to Brittany and ate his breakfast in silence. Then his brothers also joined them at the table. When everyone was done eating they all brushed their teeth and headed out the door toward the school.

They all arrived at school and met their friends by the outside lunch area. Brittany handed out the jackets and they all thanked her. Marissa also smiled and joined them all. Jason and his brothers also met up with them and they talked about their winter vacation. Shana noticed the hickeys on Brittany's neck.

"Oh our Brittany is all grown up now. I knew it would happen sooner or later. Come with me and I'll show you how to hide them so no one else will know."

Brittany looked.

"Alvin I'll be right back. Shana wants to show me something. Jeanette come on with us we'll be right back."

All 3 girls entered the bathroom and Shana put some cover up on their hickeys and they both smiled.

"Oh wow they're invisible. How'd you do that? Thank you so much. I guess we're not the only 2 that advanced our relationships over Winter vacation. So what made you give in; you swore you wouldn't cause he can't be trusted and is nothing but a player."

She sighed.

"Oh we were making out on his bed and then one thing lead to another and I woke up all sweaty and couldn't hardly breathe. Then after I took a cold shower I exited the house and saw him washing his car. It happened so fast that I really didn't realize what happened until I woke up the next day. What about you 2 and you especially Jenny I'm surprised."

Jeanette smiled.

"Yea so am I. But what else can I say I love Simon and know he'll never hurt me like that. So I decided to put my trust in him and woke up feeling more alive than I have in all my years I've been in his arms. Oh I was very leery at first but then he comforted me and before we both knew it we woke up feeling satisfied and refreshed. It also brought us closer together and it shows."

Brittany looked.

"Yea I noticed that to. Alvin and I also advanced our relationship the night he came by to watch our show with me. Then I woke up next to him and noticed what we had done and he seemed so much more relieved that I finally let my guard down. Then in New York on New Year's Eve after the party we did again. So we have also become closer now that we're an intimate couple now. Let's just hope we don't fight so much. I hate when we get into fights he gets so angry at me that's it's not even funny."

Shana laughed.

"Even when you two fight you make up shortly after. Britt all couples fight. That's just part of being involved in a relationship."

Brittany sighed as she fixed her jacket.

"Yes I suppose you're right. Come on ladies let's go back before the bell rings."

All 3 girls exited the bathroom and sat on their boyfriends' laps as the boys talked amongst themselves. Meghan approached them and Brittany glared.

"Can I help you? What looking for more trouble I suppose? If you don't stop eyeing my man up and down you will get thrown across this area I swear!"

Meghan laughed as her posse joined her.

"Oh is that a threat shorty? Exactly what makes you so sure I won't wipe your blonde self all over this school? You're nothing but a slut who has slept with all the boys but her own man!"

Brittany laughed.

"Oh no you have me mistaken for yourself. You're the blonde that has slept with all the boys not me. I am true to my man and would never stoop to the level you have! So do me a favor and walk away you're sucking up all the oxygen. Buh Bye now!"

Alvin smiled and held her close.

"That's my girl. The only slut I see is the blonde biting off more than she can chew! And another thing Brittany isn't a blonde get your eyes examined she has auburn hair not blonde! I hate blondes! Right Stephanie and Susie!"

The bell rang and the couples headed to class hand in hand. Alvin walked Brittany to her class and kissed her by the wall. The girls in the classroom.

"Oh she is so lucky to have that fine looking chipmunk in her arms. Oh I wish I could be Brittany!"

Brittany smiled at Alvin as he headed toward his class with his brothers and sat down in her desk. Jeanette started to feel a little neglected cause Simon didn't kiss her goodbye like Alvin and Theodore did. Brittany knew she was upset and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Jenny maybe he was in a rush and forgot to kiss you goodbye. I highly doubt he did that on purpose."

Jeanette just sighed.

"Sure whatever you say Britt! I knew it now that he got what he wanted it won't be too long till he dumps me like his stupid friends!!"

In the meantime Alvin looked at Simon.

"Why didn't you kiss Jenny after you walked her to class?"

Simon pointed to his throat and wrote on a piece of paper.

'I woke up with laryngitis this morning and didn't want her to catch it. The girls have a recording session after school today or did you forget?'

Alvin looked at his cell and shook his head.

"Oh I see, but don't you think you should text Jenny and tell her why you didn't kiss her? She was really upset when you didn't kiss her goodbye."

Simon made sure the teacher had her back turned and text Jeanette.

'Sorry I didn't kiss you after I walked you to class but I have laryngitis and don't want you to catch it! You need your voice for the recording session after school today…love you my precious Simon. See you at lunch Jenny'

Brittany saw Jeanette's cell flashing after she took her assignment to the desk with hers to give to their teacher. Jeanette felt her cell vibrating and checked her cell under her desk.

'Oh Simon I'm sorry bout that. I understand see you at lunch love Jenny.'


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas Trip

Ch9

"Back to School and Work"

School let out for the day and they exited the school talking amongst themselves. Well everyone but Simon. Jeanette felt sorry for him and took his hand causing him to smile. They arrived at the recording studio and Dave signaled the boys to join him in the booth while the girls went inside the booth in front of the microphone. Dave signaled Brittany to start off the song and Alvin sat in his chair mesmerized because of her amazing voice on the track. She smiled at him as she sang and blew him a kiss when there was a pause.

Jeanette and Eleanor shook their heads as they backed up their sister on the song they were recording first. It was titled "First Crush" the 1st single due to drop first from their newest album in relation to the upcoming movie. After Brittany finished recording the 1st song it was Jeanette up next. Simon smiled as he sipped his lemonade while Jeanette sang her song "Rainy Day" her 1st lead in a while! While she sang lead her sisters backed her up. When she finished Alvin helped Dave mix the 1st two tracks for their CD. It was now Eleanor's turn to sing lead on her song "Next to you" dedicated to Theodore. Brittany and Jeanette backed her up on the track and Theodore smiled and gave her a thumb's up when she finished and Alvin helped Dave mix that one to.

Dave looked at Alvin.

"Alright Alvin you're on this track with the girls but just rap…no singing just yet….Go on and get in position and I'll signal you when you come in pay attention to my hand so you don't miss your part kabish?"

Alvin sighed.

"Yea Dave I get it gee. I'm going already."

He grabbed his mouthpiece and stood by Brittany while she sang the 1st verse of "Shoulda Let Ya Go" As she sang lead her sisters backed her up and he waited until Dave signaled him and took a deep breath. Dave's hand pointed to him and he rapped his part…while the girls sang back up. Brittany watched as he rapped and smiled. Then after the song ended Alvin cleared his throat and went back to the booth. The girls finished up recording and then they all were satisfied with their recording session. Jeanette walked over to Simon and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Simon you'll get your voice back before you 3 have to record again. Stop worrying. Just wish us luck that your record company likes us as much as you 3. I mean it sounded good but you never know."

He smiled and she kissed him on the cheek. Dave checked his watch and turned to Alvin.

"Call Mr. Sykes and let him know we're coming by in 20 minutes. Let's hope they land a deal tonight? Boys and girls let's go then. If they get this deal we'll celebrate with Italian food. How's that sound?"

All 6 smiled and nodded as they exited the building Alvin dialed Mr. Sykes. He got the receptionist Kristen.

'One second Alvin I'll connect you in a few seconds. Here you go I directed you straight to his office.'

He answered.

'Hey Alvin how good is this act your father brags about? Will they take you 3 out of a job or be as good? I'm kidding calm down. So when do we get to hear these female chipmunks sing?'

Alvin sighed.

'We're on our way over now. We'll be there in about half an hour. See you then; do we have to check in with Kristen and is Kimberly there with her today? I know she's your daughter but I can't take her out I have a girlfriend. Come on please don't do this to me my girl and her sisters are amazing and harmonize so well. Besides I'm with my girl for nearly 3 years; you don't understand Mr. Sykes that's not right. Yes of course I want them to sign on with you but come on taking out another girl when I'm taken that's a little to far don't you think? You talk to my father about it; what you're doing is not right!'

"Dave please take this he won't listen to the girls unless I take his stupid daughter out on a date! Tell him I'm taken and my girl will not only kill me but I'll be a dead chipmunk!"

Dave took his cell.

"Ok Alvin calm down will you? It's only one dinner date what's the big deal Brittany will understand won't you? Brittany take the Ipod out of your ear when I'm talking to you."

She looked up.

"I'll understand what exactly Dave?"

Dave stared.

"Mr. Sykes will listen to you 3 under one condition if Alvin takes his daughter out on a dinner date."

Her mouth dropped.

"Excuse me oh no he didn't. You expect me to just be Ok with my boyfriend taking out a groupie so I can get a deal? You must be mistaken no way. I have hidden my feelings for him too long and am not going to take it! You tell him yes under one condition I come with them so she doesn't make a play for my man! Or he won't hear us. That's final Dave no groupie is going to steal him from underneath my nose and get away with it!"

Dave shook his head.

'Yes under one condition his girl joins them cause she doesn't trust his fans! Too much problems with his fans trying to break them up and causing them, to hate one another. Even though all they tend to do is fight! Besides the girls are amazing and harmonize very well with one another just like my boys. They're the same age and also started out young. '

Kimberly yelled in the background.

"Well if she wants the deal so bad she'll just let us go out alone. Or we won't even listen to her and her stupid group. Daddy tell Dave that. I am not going to go out with the man of my dreams with his stupid whatever she is to him tagging along ruining my night and it's my birthday to. No way you told me I get to decide if they sign and the deal is Alvin takes me out on a date for my birthday since I'm so in love with that fine looking chipmunk! Or they won't get an opportunity."

Theodore over heard her temper tantrum over the phone and looked at Alvin.

"Gee talk about spoiled little brat! Looks like you have no choice but to take her out bro without Brittany tagging along! She gets to decide if the girls get the deal or not! Brittany and she is serious listen to her on the phone."

Brittany stared at Alvin and didn't know what to say.

"Alvin whatever you want to do is fine with me but you better not even think of cheating on me with her! I mean it; tell that little ooh fine it's a deal but she better listen to us and be honest instead of being jealous cause Alvin is in my arms and not hers understand!"

He shook his head and looked at Dave.

"Tell her fine but she better sign them on the label they're just as talented as we are even though we are the best! Just so you know I hate the whole idea; but I'll do anything for Brittany and her sisters!"

Kimberly heard Alvin and jumped up and down. Then she dialed all her friends.

'You won't believe this Friday night I am going on a date with that heart throb Alvin Seville! What a birthday present that will be. His girl has no idea what kind of competition she has with me. Come Friday night Alvin will be mine! Got to go I have to listen to 3 losers that claim they can sing! Like I'm going to sign them ha you're kidding! I'll do whatever it takes to keep him away from her even if it means denying them the deal no matter how good they are!'

Her mother overheard and yelled at her.

"Oh no you won't young lady. I heard the demo sweetie and they're going to get the deal no matter what you say…now sit and behave yourself when they arrive kabish! Or you won't be attending that date you and your father are forcing upon Alvin! Do I make myself clear or no? Now sit!"

Dave and the others arrived. Alvin took Brittany's hand as they entered the building. Then behind them followed his brothers and her sisters. Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany were amazed.

"Whoa what a big place this is. You 3 work here when you put your albums together? It's so massive and beautiful!"

They made their way into the elevator that would take them to Mr. Sykes office. Alvin smiled at Brittany as she clinged to him as they took their seats by the whole team. One at a time they introduced themselves. The girls introduced themselves and were amazed at the massive office on the 85th floor looking out at the beautiful city below them.

Kimberly approached Alvin.

"Oh hey Alvin aren't you excited about our date Friday night I know I am!"

He looked and responded sarcastically.

"You bet I am…..now can you go sit and give me some space! Go on Kimberly I mean it go!"

He waited till she walked away and said.

"Not…I'm dreading it! Britt babe are you ok? After our date I'll stop by and go see you if that makes you feel better!"

She smiled and grabbed his waist.

"Yes it would but let's meet by the tree house where we can be alone…Do you think we have a chance of getting this deal? I'm so nervous hold me please."

Kristen rang in and stared.

"Welcome to Sett Records ladies. Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor what do you call yourselves so we can make your 1st CD?"

Brittany's eyes widened and she hugged Alvin.

"Oh my goodness we are signed? I think I'm going to faint!"

Alvin looked.

"Oh please don't do that. Kristen they call themselves the Chipettes. I knew they would be signed…because of a certain…nevermind! Anyway don't mind her she's in a state of shock cause they have struggled since they were younger and are speechless cause their dream is coming true. She'll be fine in a few minutes."

Jeanette also jumped up and down with excitement and grabbed Simon.

"I can't believe we are signed to Sett records! We have come such a long way thanks to you 3 and your wonderful father! No wonder why I love you so much Simon!"

Eleanor also hugged Theodore while she jumped up and down with excitement and he smiled.

"You're very welcome Elle sweetie! I love you and am so proud to be your man! Alvin snap Brittany out of it will you? They have a whole bunch of things to do so their CD can be made."

Brittany came to.

"I'm fine thank you Theodore. Sorry bout that but if it wasn't for my man right here getting us that gig in Switzerland we wouldn't have gotten this far. Now you understand why I'm leery about him dating another girl cause I have nothing but problems in school with jealous fans because I'm with Alvin so long!"

Kristen looked.

"When you say so long exactly how long are we talking if you don't mind me asking Ms. Miller?"

She smiled.

"February 14th will be 3 wonderful years. 3 wonderful years of his love and support in less than a month! Now you understand why I wanted to tag along on their umm date!"

Kristen looked.

"Oh well if it's that long then you can tag along with Alvin and Kimberly. Unless he rather turn it down my husband and I will fully understand right honey!"

Mr. Sykes was talking to Dave as he went over the contract for the girls.

"Almost 3 years then Alvin you don't have to go through with it. Now I understand why you were so angry when I told you that ultimatum! Can you ever forgive me?"

Alvin sighed with relief.

"Yes of course Mr. Sykes. It feels good to share the same label with the girl of my dreams! Even a rock star like me looks for love and I've found it! Britt go on and sign the contract my father gave you 3 the Ok. Now all you have to do is write your thank yous and pick the photos you'll use for the album due to drop soon."

She walked over to the table and signed her name on the lines marked for her and her sisters underneath Dave's name. Alvin and his brothers sat across the room while Brittany and her sisters finished up what had to be done. Kimberly was not happy at all.

Then she approached Alvin.

"Thank you so very much for messing up my birthday you insensitive rock star! Just one date that's all I asked and you had to go and tell my mom how long you're with her! I thought you would do anything to keep your fans happy. Obviously I was wrong you're conceited and a jerk!!"

He looked.

"Yea except take out a fan of mine who brags to her friends about it! I'll take you out but Brittany is coming or you have a horrible birthday! That's your decision let me know now what you gonna do! I am not going out with you alone that's for sure! I am taken and Brittany happens to be my girl for almost 3 years! I told you we're just friends nothing else kabish!"

Brittany ran and grabbed his waist from behind. He laughed and grabbed her hands.

"So I suppose you 3 are finished and we can go and eat so we can celebrate? Brittany this is Kimberly a friend of ours since we signed on years ago! Oh she has agreed to let you come on the date with us since it is her 13th birthday. How's the carnival sound ladies?"

Brittany shook her hand.

"Hi Kim sorry about the tantrum I had earlier. But being his girl is hard enough with his groupies at our school trying to break us up! I just didn't want to deal with another groupie trying to steal him from me! You understand right?"

She smiled.

"Yes I do, and wonder how you deal with it! So many celebrity couples have broken up because of the media and their garbage…besides the obsessed fans would go to any lengths just to get a piece of a fine looking rock star like your man here! No hard feelings right! Yea the carnival sounds like fun! Alvin I'm sorry about that threat about not signing your girl and her sisters because you refused to take me out! Now I understand why 2 ½ years is a long time and I was wrong to try and get in between you 2. I recently left Meghan's posse cause they were starting to get out of hand trying to break you 2 up or steal him from you! That's why Marissa got the ticket I told Meghan I'm done with them and their immature schemes!! So I walked out and have no friends cause she turned so many people against me it's not even funny! So I just walk around school minding my own business! But I love Science and spend most of my free time in the lab trying all kinds of experiments!"

Jeanette overheard.

"Oh really cool so then you can hang out with us right Britt! We love to hang with people who can't stand Meghan and her wannabe crew! Besides she loves Science like I do and can be my best friend. What do you say Kim…wanna hang with the Chipettes and Chipmunks at school with our friends?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes I would love that. If it's ok with Brittany and Alvin!"

They both nodded and she smiled. Then she gave the girls a tour of the company with the chipmunks holding their hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas trip

Ch 10

"The Carnival"

Friday afternoon Dave picked up Brittany and Kimberly so they could go to the carnival. Brittany smiled and handed her the package.

"Here you go Kim. Happy Birthday; I hope you like it."

She smiled and opened it and then she hugged Brittany.

"Oh my it's a jacket just like you and the others have. Oh Brittany thank you so much. I love it."

Brittany smiled as she rested her head on Alvin's shoulder as Dave drove toward the carnival. Then Kim put her jacket on and stared out of the window. Her jacket was sky blue with a K. After Dave dropped them off Alvin took Brittany's hand and bought 3 wrist bracelets. The 1st ride they went on was the Himalaya and Brittany held onto Alvin as it went backward and Kimberly was busy yelling.

"Faster!! Go Faster!!"

The ride went faster and Brittany held onto Alvin tighter. He smiled and rubbed her shoulders as the ride stopped. Kimberly spotted Meghan and her crew. Then she tapped Brittany.

"Look who it is trouble!"

Brittany also spotted them and held Alvin's waist while they waited in line for the next ride. Kimberly was talking to Brittany when Meghan tapped her.

"Oh lookie here ladies Ms. Kimmy is part of the stuck up posse!! What a sight this is? What made you betray us and join them especially that little slut!!"

Kimberly stared.

"Did it ever occur to you that I was just sick of your immaturity! Besides I have a life!! And real friends not just people supposedly pretending to be my friend to get free tickets to A Chipmunks concert like you! Now we're not friends anymore you have to pay full price for the tickets."

Brittany laughed.

"Yea Meghan now what you gonna do? Since obviously you failed miserably to get Alvin off guard in New York. Yea Stephanie and Susie I know all bout what you two tried to pull at the hotel. What you thought by mimicking my voice he would actually sleep with you? I guess you were proven wrong like always! Anyway my man is true to me so you'll just better give it up already! We're not breaking up! So wake up from your fantasy worlds! This is reality Alvin is my man and nothing you try or say will break us up! Oh whatever I don't have time for this! Come on Kimberly we're getting on now. Ignore those losers!"

Alvin just laughed as the three of them got on the Spider together. Both girls were screaming to the guy running the ride.

"Faster…..we're going to slow faster please!"

The ride went faster and Alvin just remained still while Brittany and Kimberly continued to scream in his ear.

"Alright ladies enough yelling I can hear you know and so can he!'

Brittany stopped yelling and rested her head on his shoulder as the ride continued and her and Kimberly were talking.

The ride stopped and they headed to the bumper cars. Alvin got in by himself and Brittany and Kimberly got in one to. He bumped a lot of cars and so did the girls. Kimberly was driving and Brittany laughed as they hit him every time he tried to get away. After that ride was over they got on the Ferris wheel to relax a bit after the two fast rides they started on. Then they sat down and ate some pizza and had a soda. Kimberly was so happy.

"This is the best birthday I've had in years thank you so much. So what's the deal with Marissa and Frank?"

Brittany sighed.

"Oh she broke up with him and is now with Jason. Melonie is with Trevor, Shana is with Tony and Rachel is with Nick. Now to find a guy for you; maybe Jason's brother Sean I think he's single. Speaking of Sean there he is. Alvin call him over here so he can meet Kimberly."

Alvin swallowed his pizza and signaled Sean over.

"Yo bro over here. We want you to meet someone; Sean this is Kimberly. Kimberly this is Sean. Why don't you join us the more the merrier."

Sean smiled as he gazed into her hazel eyes.

"Whoa Kim you have beautiful eyes! Did anybody ever tell you that you're a very pretty girl! If not let me be the 1st to tell you that. How would you like to go out tomorrow with me on a date? My older brother can always drop us off at a movie or something! Depending on where you want to go! Unless Alvin and Brittany wanna double with us."

He gave her his cell # and she smiled.

"Thank you Sean; but first I have to ask my parents if I can go. Please don't get mad they're very over protective of me."

He smiled.

"Oh I know that. I'm not mad either would you like a milkshake my treat."

She smiled and started to blush.

"Oh yes I would vanilla please I don't like chocolate."

She smiled at Brittany.

"Oh he is so fine and sweet. I hope my parents say yes I can go out with him tomorrow night."

Alvin smiled.

"If you tell them he's one of my best friends I'm pretty sure they'll say yes. Oh Britt I have to check in. can you excuse me for a minute."

She smiled.

"Sure Alvie no problem I have to check in also. "

She picked up her cell and called the house. Jeanette answered while she was watching a movie in her room with Simon.

'Hey Britt oh Ms. Miller is taking a nap she has a migraine. I'll make sure she gets the message. So how's your date going?"

Brittany smiled.

'Oh fine….it's been a while since we went on a date cause he's always working or on tour. It feels pretty good and Kim might be getting with Sean. So what about you?'

She smiled.

'Oh I'm in my room watching a movie with Simon in my bed. Eleanor is also in her room watching a movie with Theo. Well I'm going to let you go now. See you when you come in sis. Bye Jenny out.'

Jeanette hung up the phone and looked at Simon.

"You know we have a hot tub in our patio if you're interested that is. Your muscles seem all tightened up. If you're interested I can always put it on while you change and then I'll change also? I'm not very good at massages like my sister Brittany."

He smiled and nodded. The she watched as he entered the bathroom and shut off the DVD player. Then she entered Ms. Miller's room.

"Ms. Miller Simon and I are going to relax in the hot tub if that's ok with you? How's your headache, oh and Brittany checked in already."

Ms. Miller looked up.

"It's fine Jeanette dear. My headache is almost gone; before you go in the hot tub can you put the kettle on for me dear? Where's your sister Eleanor?"

She looked.

"Oh in her room watching a movie with Theodore. Though it's pretty quiet in her room. They might be sleeping."

Ms. Miller got off her bed and knocked on Eleanor's door.

"Eleanor dear it's me Ms. Miller what are you doing in there? Eleanor are you listening to me?"

Jeanette tried her baby sister's door and turned the knob. Then she entered the room and saw them fast asleep and saw the mess on the floor. She gulped and cleaned up the floor and exited the room after she covered them both saying to herself.

'I knew they wouldn't last any longer.'

Eleanor woke up and sat up.

"Hey Jenny. Oh no still not yet. He's just not ready and I'm not pressuring him. I am actually in my pajamas. What about you and Simon?"

She looked.

"Oh no. We're just going in the hot tub why don't you and Theo join us?"

Eleanor shook Theodore and he woke up and smiled up at her.

"Sorry bout that Elle sweetie but I was pretty tired. What's up oh hey Jenny."

Eleanor smiled at him.

"It's ok I'm not mad at you. Jenny wants to know if we would like to join her and Simon in the hot tub? I mean it's screened in and we also need to relax. What do you say?"

He smiled.

"Sure that sounds good. Let me get out of my jeans and I'll meet you and them out there."

She threw her bathing suit on and followed Jeanette out to the hot tub. Then she grabbed 4 towels and some thing cold to drink out by the hot tub. Theodore and Simon came out at the same time and got in 1st. then Simon sighed.

"Oh that feels so good. My muscles are really aching come on Jenny the temperature is just right."

Theodore also sighed and looked up.

"Oh that does feel really good. Come on Elle the water is just right."

She smiled and slid off her robe and joined Theodore in the hot tub and pulled her hair out of the pig tails and put it up in a ponytail. Theodore smiled at her and put his arm behind her head while he sipped his lemonade and smiled at her. Jeanette entered her room and also put her purple bikini on with her purple flip flops. She also put her hair up in her bun. Then she put the kettle on for Ms. Miller and put out her cup with the tea bag in it and the sugar to. When she was done she entered her stepmother's room.

"Oh the kettle is on. If you need us the 4 of us will be in the hot tub just relaxing. Brittany should be in at 11pmor 11:30pm depending on what time Dave gets them and drops off Kimberly."

Jeanette also went out to the patio and slid off her robe. Then she joined Simon and rested her head on his chest while he held her waist kissing her neck gently. He also realized her muscles were tense and gave her a massage causing her to sigh.

"Ooh that feels so good Simon. Lower please; oh yes you just hit the spot I'm aching in. Your hands are so strong; oh that feels so good."

He smiled and continued to give her a massage. Then he put the ointment on his hands and moved his hands to her upper back causing her to close her eyes and sigh. Eleanor also gave Theodore a massage and he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Whoa Elle you have strong hands a little lower. Oh Thank you that's the spot!"

Around 10:30pm Alvin called Dave and he picked them up. He dialed he heard it ring and dried off so he could answer.

"Yes Alvin we'll be down soon. We just got out of the hot tub and have to get dressed. We'll meet you outside. Theodore come on we have to go dad is on his way. Thank you ladies that felt so good. Now my muscles are loosened. Goodnight Jenny I love you."

She smiled and kissed him after she threw her robe on and they both headed upstairs to her room. Simon entered her bathroom and took a fast shower and then he got dressed. While he tied his sneakers Jeanette entered her bathroom and washed off. Then she put her pajamas on and threw her dry robe over her lingerie so Simon didn't see. Then she put her slippers on and lay in her bed after she blow dried and brushed her hair. He kissed her again and put his glasses on ad then he headed outside to Dave's car. Theodore also followed behind after he kissed Eleanor good bye. Alvin walked Brittany to the door and kissed her goodnight. She smiled and stared into his eyes.

"Oh thank you Alvin it was a good night and so romantic even though Kim was with us. But still I really had fun. I love you."

He smiled and kissed her again.

"Love you to Britt. You're very welcome. Sean is supposed to let me know if her parents said yes or no about their date. I'll let you know. Goodnight Brittany love you to."

He waited until she got in and then he got in Dave's car in the passenger seat yawning.

"Oh man I'm so tired. As soon as we go home this chipmunk is turning in. Thanks dave for driving us to the carnival and picking us up to."

Dave smiled.

"You're very welcome Alvin. Are you sure you want to go to bed your movies are on tonight and it's Friday night to."

He yawned again.

"Yes Dave I'm sure. I'm so tired and can barely keep my eyes open. I'll never be able to stay up and watch my movie. But thanks anyway."

They pulled up to the house and Alvin got ready for bed and drifted off to sleep when his head hit the pillow. Dave headed upstairs to check on him and put the comforter over him as he slept soundly. Simon and Theodore stayed up with Dave until 2am and then they both turned in. Dave went to bed at 3Am and checked on his boys. Then he went in his room and drifted off to sleep.

Back at the girls' house all 3 sisters turned in by 3:30AM because they were watching a movie with Ms. Miller in the living room. Even though Brittany had fallen asleep on the loveseat she was laying on. After Jeanette and Eleanor turned in Ms. Miller shook Brittany gently.

"Brittany dear go on up to bed now. You really must've been tired you fell asleep for an hour and half."

She stretched and smiled.

"Oh yes I was very tired. Goodnight Ms. Miller I love you see you in the morning. Did Jenny and Elle kiss you goodnight?"

She smiled.

"Yes Brittany dear now go on up to bed. At least you can sleep in tomorrow. I know I'll like that."

She smiled and kissed Brittany.

"Love you to Brittany dear see you in the morning."

Brittany headed upstairs to her room and fell asleep shortly after she had laid down. Ms. Miller checked on her girls and went to bed herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas Trip

Ch 11

"The Newest Couple or Not?"

The next morning Alvin was up around 10:30am. Then he got dressed and shot some baskets out by his house. Sean also arrived and stole the ball from him.

"Come on captain take the ball from me if you can shorty? Well what are you waiting for?"

Alvin looked and sighed.

"For you to shoot the ball Sean. So what's the deal with you and Kimberly? Well are you allowed to take her out tonight or not?"

Sean dribbled the ball down the court and made a jump shot and made it in.

"Yes I am we're picking her up at 7:00pm the movie starts at 7:45pm. You and Brittany are more than welcome to double with us? Unless you have other plans tonight? Speaking of plans; what happened the week before winter break? At the park you seemed like you were on cloud 9 and so did Brittany. Come on bro tell me we're best friends aren't we?"

Alvin took the ball from Sean and dribbled it down the court and also made a jump shot.

"Yea we are, exactly what do you think happened a week before Winter Break anyway? I told you all I'm just not interested in that at my age. Why is that so hard to believe well?"

He smiled slyly.

"Gee I don't know maybe those on your neck. Besides bro you're a chipmunk and share a hotel room with her when you're on tour? Who do you think you're fooling? Besides your nickname is the bad boy. Come on bro spill will you? I swear I won't tell anyone."

Alvin shot the ball again after he faked to the right making it in again.

"There is nothing to spill now leave me alone. Sean I told you there is nothing to tell and those on my neck are nothing. Maybe I fell from a tree or off the monkey bars."

Sean laughed as he faked to the right and also made a shot when Alvin tried to block him.

"Yea try again you're a chipmunk bro and can climb trees and besides you hate the monkey bars give it up will you already?"

Alvin just ignored him and continued to take the ball from him making every shot he threw. Then they heard cheerleading and Alvin looked.

"Check this out I have my own personal cheerleader! Good morning Britt; practicing your routine for the big game Friday night?"

She smiled as she shook her pom poms at him.

"Of course my man is the Basketball captain isn't he? He has a huge game coming up Friday night and all my support to go with it?"

He smiled and walked over to where she stood pushing her pom poms out of the way after he threw the ball at Sean.

"Oh yes lucky me. To have my own personal cheerleader that also happens to be the captain of her squad."

She smiled and stared into his midnight blue eyes and whispered in his ear.

"So does anyone know except .my sisters, and Shana?"

He smiled and shook his head.

"No and I intend to keep it that way? What about you?"

She smiled and moved her hand inside his shirt tracing his abs.

"Nope nobody else but them and I hope it stays that way. I almost slipped at cheerleading practice yesterday afternoon. Melonie kept on asking and I almost lost it thank goodness for Shana. The last thing we need is a headline reading bad boy and bad girl of Chipmunks and Chipettes aren't as innocent as we thought…then for sure the school newspaper will have a field day?"

At that he laughed.

"Yea tell me bout it! Do you think Sean can be trusted with what happened between us or no?"

She looked and nodded.

"Yes I do, but if you tell him you better make him swear to keep quiet! Oh man if the others find out they'll; be trouble for sure and we'll get in another fight! Alvin he's your best friend if you think he can be trusted then tell him. If not then just don't say it and watch what you say? I told Shana because I have known her for a long time and know she can keep a secret."

Alvin looked at Sean and sighed.

"Alright you win. Umm maybe not here there's Tony,Troy, and your brother."

They all spotted them.

"Yo Alvin and Sean how bout a game us vs you 2? What do you say?"

Alvin stared.

"I don't think so 2 against 3. Troy what the hell are you staring at?"

He looked and laughed.

"The hickeys you have on your neck. Wow you must've really had a long session they're pretty dark…and the darker they are the longer they take to disappear! Whoa Brittany really has it going on doesn't she? How bout try me on for size?"

Brittany glared.

"How bout my claws where it hurts you chauffenistic pig!! I'm a chipmunk and my claws are my defense go on and try and see where these pierce you! Don't even think about it you jerk!"

Alvin looked at him.

""What bro you must be seeing things...maybe you've had a little too much sun right Sean?"

Sean laughed and agreed.

"I don't see anything and I have 20/20 vision. Alvin is right you need to get out of the sun."

Tony also looked and shrugged.

"Man they are right Troy. You might need glasses like Simon over there. I don't see anything either. Anyway; yo bro when are we going to practice I mean we have to practice all week at school. When would be a good time for you so the whole team can practice? You're the captain aren't you?"

He thought for a second.

"Hmm why not Monday afternoon around 2:00pm. The whole team by my house so we can practice? Make sure you pass it on Tony! See you all on Monday and get Troy out of the sun will you! Ciao 4 now!"

Brittany just laughed as she followed them and felt Alvin's hand by her waist as they walked back toward his house. He sighed with relief and wiped sweat from his brow.

"Aww it's so damn hot and it's what January? Man Britt how bout a dip in our nice cold pool? Sean run home and go get your swim trunks if you wanna join us?"

He stared.

"Aww man do I have to? Can't I borrow a pair of yours instead of running all the way back to my house?"

Alvin sighed.

"Fine; Britt go home and get your bathing suit on. We're going in my house to change into swim trunks. See you in a bit babe."

Brittany smiled and ran back to her house. Then she got her bathing suit on and grabbed her towel.

"Ms. Miller I'll be by Alvin's in their pool. Hey where are Jenny and Elle? Are they still asleep?"

Jeanette stared.

"No I'm just annoyed with my stupid friends being so nosy. Oh Jeanette are those hickeys on your neck? It's about time you grew up and got some but from who?"

Brittany sighed.

"Oh Jenny I just ignore people that ask me stupid questions. Or yell and tell them mind their own business. Where's Simon?"

Jeanette looked.

"Oh down at the school getting ready for the science fair. I'm on my way over there anyway Ok then the next time they bug me I'll tell them to mind their own business. I just wish Simon would do the same. I was talking to him a while ago and he was arguing with Steve. They think it was a cheerleader on your squad when they know damn well I'm his girl! Some people I'll tell you. Where are you on your way to if I may ask?"

Brittany stared.

"Oh by the boys' house to go in the pool. Why don't you and Simon join us after his science fair? I mean yea it's his house but you know what I mean?"

At that Jeanette laughed.

"Yea Britt I do…I'll ask him. See you later then have fun and try to behave yourselves! Since obviously Alvin is home alone for now. Since Dave is at the record company, Simon is at his fair and Theo is at his cook off!"

Brittany laughed.

"Oh we have to Sean is over. Though I rather be a bad girl again."

Jeanette laughed.

"You and me both sis! See you later then."

Jeanette walked toward the school and Brittany walked back toward Alvin's house. Then she dove in and waited for them to come out using her compact to see the hickeys Alvin caused New Year's Eve.

'Oh they're so dark….and ill. But they were a token of making love to my man after the ball dropped in New York too.'

Alvin dove in and grabbed her from behind and took her compact.

"What are you looking at? Wow those are really dark this time. I must've gone into wild chipmunk mode or something. I never gave you them that dark even after the 1st time we made love before Winter Break…Oh no don't tell me Sean is right there and heard me right?"

He turned around and saw Sean.

"How much of our umm conversation did you hear?"

Sean dove in.

"Oh all of it? So I was right you're not that innocent and neither is she? Alvin it's no big deal. You're a male and need some type of satisfaction in your life and what better girl to give it to you is the bad girl of The Chipettes. Right Britt?"

She sighed.

"I am not that bad it's a stereotype for the 100th time. See told you I wasn't a slut! Like they make me turn out to be cause I'm a cheerleader!"

Sean just laughed.

"Who Meghan and her posse!! Why did you pay attention to that garbage? We all know how Alvin is; what reason you think he dumped Stephanie? She made a play for him and he told her no. Mind you it was after a concert right bro?"

Alvin nodded.

"Yes it was and I was dead tired! Besides I was pretty young. Besides my father would've killed me no doubt there. That's why I was against sharing the hotel room with her back then. I knew what she wanted and was not about to give in. Ok it went down like this. See my brothers and I just got off stage and we had a signing. So naturally being a good boyfriend I told her to go back to the hotel room and she did. So we signed autographs and took pictures the normal deal. Then after the signing all 3 of us headed back to our hotel rooms. When I got in she was fast asleep in the bed. I took my shower; got ready for bed, and I slid in next to her. A few hours went by and I was able to sleep. It was like 12:30am when she woke me up. You know me Britt after a concert I just want to sleep?"

She laughed.

"Yea tell me bout it. After he gets off the stage I just let him sleep cause he's very tired. I'll tell you it's not easy to leave him alone but I always do cause I know how his temper is. He's a hot head no doubt about it. Believe me the last thing you want to do is bother him after he's done performing."

He stared.

"Oh really; I'm a hothead now?"

She stared.

"Yes you are. Out of your brothers you're the one with that temper!!"

He sighed.

"Anyway back to Stephanie. That night she woke me up at 12:30am; and started kissing me passionately. I swear I wanted to kill her. Then I tell her to leave me alone and she literally attacked me. So I got angry and yelled at her. She thought I was kidding and just kept it up. So I pushed her off of me and turned away from her with the comforter over my head. Then the next morning I told her it's over and she cried begging me to give her another chance. I just ignored her and hung out with my brothers."

Brittany looked.

"Oh Alvin I never knew that. Why didn't you ever tell me? I just thought she drove you nuts! Why did you keep it from me all this time? I'm your girlfriend don't I deserve to know; well?"

He stared.

"No I told you I didn't want any memories of our relationship and I meant it. Do you ever listen?"

She just stared.

"Yea I always listen. But you still should've told me. If you would've I wouldn't have pressured you the way I did. That's all I'm saying Alvin. She told the whole squad you two slept together in Hawaii and I actually believed her. That's why I was such a jerk toward you when you came back from that tour. I had no idea you 2 broke up."

He stared.

"Alright Britt drop it please. We're together now that's all that matters and you were my 1st love. Sean you better swear not to tell anyone. You're my best friend; please don't tell any of them they'll never let me live it down."

Sean stared.

"Your secret is safe with me bro. Speaking of that how did it feel?"

Alvin stared.

"Very satisfying! I was so glad she finally let her guard down and had that trust in me to allow it. You have no idea how relieved I am to finally have a girl that loves me for who I am and not what I have with the fame."

Brittany smiled and turned toward him gazing into his eyes while she moved her hands along his chest tracing his abs. He stared into her eyes and smiled.

"What exactly are you up to?"

She smiled slyly.

"Oh nothing just love your build and your good looks. Besides I'm glad I don't have to share and you're all mine."

Sean stared.

"Do you 2 need some time alone; cause if you do I'll leave."

Alvin laughed.

"No Sean of course not. We're you still want us to double with you and Kim or you think you can handle it on your own?"

He sighed.

"I don't know Alvin what do you think? I mean we're going to the movies tonight and her parents are only letting us go out cause you happen to be my best friend. If you don't come they might think I made it up and just want to date their daughter. Please come with us I'm begging you?"

Alvin looked at Brittany.

"Britt are you up to seeing a movie tonight or would you rather hang out here with me?"

She looked and sighed.

"It depends; how long will your father be out of town? I mean we don't have school till Tuesday. "

He smiled slyly.

"He won't be home till Monday night. We have today and tomorrow to be together. What do you want to do? They're going to see Twilight and I know you wanted to see that movie. Then after the movie tonight we'll come back here, cause Simon has a date with your sister at her friend Sandy's birthday party. Theo and Elle have a party to go to also his best friend Chase is throwing a birthday party cause his birthday is Tuesday and we have school!"

She smiled and nodded.

"Ok fine we'll double with Sean and Kim. You are right I did want to go see that movie for the longest."

Sean was so relieved he got out of the pool and dried off so he could call Kim. He dialed her cell and she answered.

'Oh hello Sean what time are you picking me up so I can be ready? What are we going to see if you don't mind me asking.'

He sighed as he responded.

'Oh Twilight and Alvin and Brittany are going to double with us. I asked them already and they said yes. I'll pick you up at 7pm cause the movie starts at 8pm. Well my brother will he drives not me.'

At that she laughed.

'That's alright I'll see you at 7pm bye Sean.'

Alvin over heard and started laughing. Because of the way he blushed when he talked to Kim. Brittany whacked him.

"Alvin stop that; you used to be the same way when we talked on the phone Theodore told me. So you need to stop making fun of him."

Alvin looked at her.

"I'm not making fun of him it's just he's blushing. He must really like her."

After Sean hung up with Kim he dove in the pool and swam to the opposite side of the pool. Alvin looked and asked.

"Are you alright bro? What are you so worried about? If she didn't like you she would've never accepted to go out with you. Stop worrying; just be yourself and get to know her. Is that hard; man Sean what are you so nervous about?"

He stared.

"I am not nervous Alvin. Just surprised she said yes so fast that's all. Man all the years I've hung out with you. You always get the girl but this time it seems like I'm going to land a girlfriend tonight."

Alvin looked at him and smiled.

"That was then bro; this is now I have Brittany why would you even think I'd try to get with a girl I know you're into? Best friends don't steal one another's girls and you know this…well you know what I mean….Just be glad it's not Troy he'd steal her from you or at least try. Britt where are you going?"

She looked.

"No where just laying in the sun. My skin is all wrinkly and I need to get out of the water for a bit. Calm down Alvin gee. What?"

He sighed.

"Oh nothing what is that you're reading now?"

She looked at him after she dried off and put the tanning lotion on.

"Nothing just a book I have to read for Reading. Well actually The Outsiders; you know the report you handed in Friday? My Reading class is behind."

Alvin scratched his head.

"Oh yea the book about the Socs and Some other gang that wasn't high class like those stupid Socs. Me personally I wrote my report on my favorite character PonyBoy."

She laughed.

"Yes of course you would he's just like you but the youngest not the eldest. Oh Sean what time is the movie?"

Sean looked.

"Umm at 8pm. My older brother is driving not me. I'm picking Kim up at 7pm. So you'd have to be ready at 6:45pm since you live like 20 minutes away from her."

Alvin corrected him.

"No she don't; anyway she'll get dressed and come over here. We live a few doors down from Kim bro. Oh man I'm broke…and can't touch my money till I'm like 17. That means I have to go to Simon and borrow money! The last thing I want to do."

Brittany laughed.

"Alvin darling your father left an envelope of money on your dresser in your room. There was a note on the counter; you're not broke."

Sean looked at his watch.

"Oh sorry guys I have to go home so I can get ready for our date tonight. See you around 6:55pm. Bye Alvin and Brittany. Thanks again."

Brittany waited until he disappeared down the street and sighed with relief. Then she dove back in the pool and grabbed Alvin. He felt her hands around his waist and turned toward her.

"Very sneaky Britt. Sorry for not telling you about Stephanie but I didn't want you to lose your trust in me."

She smiled.

"I'll never lose my trust in you Alvin I love you. But the least you could've done was tell me what happened in Hawaii. Then maybe I wouldn't have kept on dropping hints of what I wanted from you. It's getting chilly can we please go inside before we both get sick again?"

He agreed with her and they both got out of the pool. Then he threw the cover over the pool and put her towel over her shoulders and threw his over him. They both headed inside and he read the note from Dave and opened the envelope. Then he headed upstairs to his room and put the money in his wallet. Brittany knocked on his door and he said.

"Come in Britt. I'm just putting my money in my wallet. Let me get a shirt and I'll walk you home."

She was still shaking and he handed her one of his shirts to throw over her. Then he went in his bathroom and dried off. Then he threw a shirt on and walked Brittany to her house.

"See you in a bit. When you're done getting ready just call me and I'll meet you here so we can wait for Sean and his brother to pick us up. Hey Ms. Miller; we're going to see a movie with two of our friends. What time does she have to be in?"

Ms. Miller looked.

"At 12AM no later I mean it Alvin. She still has a curfew. Are you sure you boys don't need me to watch you while your father is out of town?"

He sighed.

"No Ms. Miller we're fine but thanks anyway. See you in a bit love you Britt."


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas Trip

Ch 12

"Another Close Couple"

Saturday night around 5:15pm Alvin took his shower and got ready for his date with Brittany. Simon looked and asked.

"Are you going to tell her we'll be gone a week after Wednesday? Alvin are you paying attention to me?"

He sighed.

"Yes I'm paying attention and I don't know how to tell her. She'll be real upset. Just bear with me please. Simon let me just enjoy my date with Brittany and then I'll break it to her. Where are you off to anyway?"

He looked.

"Oh to the Museum with Jenny. Who am I kidding I don't even know how to tell her I'll be gone a week? Theo where are you?"

He came out his room combing his hair.

"Right here what is it? I'm on my way out to get Ellie so we can go to the party. Oh how am I going to tell Ellie I'll be gone a week. I don't know just yet but will I promise. Bye Alvin and Simon."

Alvin sighed as he threw his jacket on and walked to Dave's room.

"Dave I'm leaving now…and so are Simon and Theodore we'll be in by 11pm I promise. "

Alvin exited the house and walked down to Brittany's. When he knocked Ms. Miller answered.

"Hi Alvin dear she'll be down shortly. So where are you 2 off to?"

He smiled.

"Oh dinner and a movie with Kimberly and Sean. I'll have her in by 11pm."

At that Brittany descended from the stairs and smiled at him. Then she took his hand and kissed him on the cheek. They sat on the porch swing and she looked into his eyes.

"Alvin is something on your mind? You're awfully quiet tonight. Talk to me please."

He looked and smiled.

"No of course not I'm fine Britt. Stop worrying please. Come on then they're here and we'll be late for dinner."

She knew something was on his mind but rode it off like it was nothing. Because she didn't want to ruin their date and end up in a fight. She took his hand and they got in. As they sat in the back; Brittany rested her head on him and he rubbed her shoulders. Sean looked at him as they drove toward the restaurant…then he checked his pocket…and seen he left his wallet. He tapped Alvin and whispered.

"Oh no bro I left my wallet at the house….can you umm."

Alvin sighed and looked.

"Yea fine….man it's a date why are you so nervous? You are so lucky I was able to get money from my father. I make millions when we perform but can't touch it till I'm like 17."

Brittany looked and saw Alvin's face as she asked.

"Where are we going to dinner?"

Alvin looked at his wallet and responded.

"Your favorite Italian restaurant I took you to for our 1st year anniversary."

She smiled and snuggled up to him.

"Oh really that's so romantic. Kimberly will love it for sure. Now I know why he asked us to come. He's not good at this at all."

At that Alvin laughed.

"Yes I am the best and they call me the love doctor for a reason."

She shook her head.

"Do I wanna know? Probably not but you are a good coach when it comes to girls I'll tell you that."

He just laughed and took her hand after they got out of the car. He opened the door for her and Kimberly. The waiter saw Alvin remove his sunglasses.

"Good evening Mr. Seville and Ms. Miller your booth awaits. It's been awhile since we've had the pleasure of you dining with us."

Alvin looked and smiled.

"Yes I know busy with work and of course school. Thank you."

He took Brittany's hand and Sean followed by taking Kimberly's. They all sat down and Alvin ordered the appetizers. They all ordered their soda and ate their appetizers in silence. Brittany still wanted to know why he was so quiet all of a sudden….So she took a chance and asked.

"Alvin are you sure you're alright? You haven't said anything to me at all tonight. Please?"

He sighed after he sipped his soda.

"I'm fine Britt…stop worrying. Here's the waiter did you decide what you're going to eat?"

She looked at her menu and shook her head. Then she looked back up.

"Yes Eggplant parmigiana. Alvin please talk to me I am your girl."

He looked and sighed.

" There is nothing to talk about I'm fine. Brittany stop asking me I'm fine really."

She still knew he was lying but decided to just leave it alone and enjoy their date. Ok fine if you say so. What are you eating?"

He looked over the menu.

"I'll have the same as my girl. Sean and Kim order please."

Sean looked up and stared.

"Oh we're having Chicken Parmigiana. Sorry bout that Alvin."

He sipped his soda again and just sighed. Then the waiter took their menus and they all waited for their food. The food came and they all ate in silence….Brittany reached over for a garlic roll and he handed it to her.

"Here you go Britt. Don't reach over you're wearing a nice shirt and marinara stains."

She smiled and ate her food watching as Alvin ate his food. Then his cell went off and he read his text message. He sighed with relief and text Theodore back.

'Oh that was close…now I can enjoy my night with my woman. See you later Teddy. Alvin out.'

Brittany grabbed his cell.

"You were afraid to tell me you were going out of town for a week? Is that why you were so silent 2night. Alvin I'm your girl you should've told me."

He sighed.

"Yes I know babe, but we're not now. I'm sorry I just didn't want you to be depressed knowing I wasn't going to be around for a whole week. That's the only reason I was debating on telling you no other reason. Please don't stay angry at me Britt; but there was a change of plans we're not going away. "

She sighed with relief and smiled.

"Oh thank goodness; I would've been so lost and lonely if you had to leave. Oh man dating a rock star is not easy I swear! But I wouldn't give you up for anything. I love you so much Alvin."

He smiled.

"I love you to Britt. Oh here's the check…then we're off to the movie."

He paid for dinner and the 4 of them exited the restaurant and into Sean's brother's car. When they came to the theater Alvin took Brittany's hand and they both put their shades on trying not to get recognized by all the teenagers in the arcade. Sean and Kim followed them to the counter and he and Alvin paid for the tickets. Alvin saw a group of people staring at him and Brittany and gulped. Brittany tapped him and whispered into his ear.

"Lose the cap or we'll get mobbed…Alvin please at least until we get in the theater. It won't kill you."

He shook his head and a few teens approached them.

"Hey you look just like Alvin from the chipmunks and your lady friend looks just like Brittany from the Chipettes."

Brittany shook her head.

'Oh man we're finished. They know its Alvin him and that stupid cap! He never listens to me!'

Alvin shook his head.

"No sorry wrong guy…it's just a souvenir from their latest concert I'm a huge Alvin fan. And my girl here is a huge Brittany fan….we're just a teen couple coming to the movie no celebrity. Sorry about that bye now."

After they left Alvin sighed with relief and got his and Brittany's refreshments for the movie. They took their seats and Sean and Kim followed and sat next to them. Sean looked.

"Wow bro that was too close. You have to learn how to lose the cap when you're out in public. You might not be so lucky next time."

He sighed.

"Yes I know Sean but it's my lucky cap. I never take it off. Just like I don't perform without it also…ask my brothers they'll tell you about the time I lost my cap and refused to perform. Bribery wouldn't even work so it's a part of me."

Brittany looked.

"Yea tell me bout it. At least we didn't get recognized alright everyone the movie is about to start shh."

The movie started and Alvin put his arm behind Brittany's head and she rested her head against his arm. Kim also rested her head against Sean's arm and sighed. Further into the movie Brittany looked up and into Alvin's eyes. He also looked into her eyes and smiled. Then their lips met and she wrapped her arms around Alvin as they kissed. Kim looked over to where Alvin and Brittany were in the middle of an emotional kiss. She sighed and looked at Sean who seemed to be more into the movie than her. That didn't last long. Soon he looked where Alvin and Brittany were kissing and smiled at her. Their eyes met and she smiled as his lips came closer to hers. She paused for a second to wonder how his lips would feel pressed against hers. Not wanting to wonder anymore their eyes met and then their lips. Alvin heard kissing to the side of them and so did Brittany. They broke apart and saw Sean and Kim kissing. Brittany smiled and looked at him whispering into his ear.

"I guess that means this date is going well for them. They have already had their 1st kiss? I'm so happy she hooked up with your friend Sean; he has made her real happy. I am so glad we came with them tonight aren't you?"

He smiled and held her close stroking her forehead gently. She smiled and rested her head on him and continued to watch the movie. Sean and Kim broke apart and he also held her close to him as they watched the end of the movie. It ended and they exited the theater talking. Once again Alvin and Brittany put their shades on and followed Sean and Kim out to the arcade. The same teens that approached Alvin earlier approached him again.

"Hey Alvin never gives out his cap at their concerts. That's like his baby. Who do you think you're fooling? I'm the biggest Alvin fan out there."

Alvin started to get perturbed.

"Oh really if you are then you wouldn't mind a little trivia about the lead singer of The Chipmunks. My girl will ask the questions then we'll just see who the biggest Alvin fan is. Unless you're scared?"

Brittany laughed and smiled.

"Well you called it are you in or too chicken he'll prove you wrong? Well?"

The teen just looked.

"Fine then bring on chum."

Brittany thought for a minute and came up with a question that no one knew but the real Alvin.

"Ok here we go out of the Chipettes who is Alvin's girl A. Brittany, B. Jeanette, or C. Eleanor."

The teen looked and stared.

"Hmm that's a hard one I'd have to say C because Alvin and Eleanor have a lot more in common than Alvin and Britttany she's too girly for him……well Mr. Hot shot what's your answer?"

Alvin's face turned red and he yelled.

"The answer is A Brittany…where did you get Eleanor? He is way to advanced for her! The only thing they have in common is sports…but Brittany is the lead singer, the eldest, very out spoken, and also just like him. Where have you been hiding under a rock for 3 years!! Oh whatever you know nothing disappear! I'm out of here!"

He stormed off and Brittany ran off after him.

"Alvin come on calm down please? I shouldn't have asked that question. But he almost recognized you; I couldn't help myself and see you get mobbed they were all looking at you. Please don't be mad at me."

He shook his head.

"I'm not mad at you babe. Just sick of people linking me to your sister Eleanor. For 3 years it's been in the open we're together how can he even think I am with Eleanor? You are the girl of my dreams not your sister."

She smiled.

"Yes and you are the man of my dreams. Next time you'll listen and choose a different cap to wear out in public. Alvin are you alright now?"

He smiled and embraced her tightly. Then he smiled and kissed her up against the pole outside the theatre. She embraced him and returned his approach without thinking twice. Sean and Kim ran to where they were and he tapped Alvin.

"Can you two break apart that guy is pissed and is challenging you to a fight. What are we going to do?"

Alvin looked after he broke away from Brittany.

"Fight me? Are you serious? He wants to fight me cause I proved him wrong? You must be kidding. I don't have time for immature games. I'd like to see him challenge me to a fight. Another thing he doesn't know bout me is out of my brothers I'm the tough one."

That teenager who started with Alvin approached him and pushed him. Brittany looked and glared.

"Stop pushing my man; just cause you got the question wrong doesn't give you the right to challenge him to a fight! Now if you know what's good for you then you'd be walking away right now. He will hurt you! Don't think he won't!! He can fight also now go take your attitude and walk away!!"

Sean's brother pulled up and they all got in and Alvin shook his head.

"Man sometimes I hate my fame."

Brittany looked.

"No you don't; you love what you do. You are a performer and would never give it up for anything. You know that and so do I? Alvin stop putting yourself down please you are better than that."

He smiled at her and Sean's brother dropped them off at his house. She looked at her watch and stared.

"I have two more hours until my curfew. What should we do till then? There is no one here but you and me."

Alvin wasn't too sure and decided to call his brothers to find out. Simon was still out with Jenny and Theodore was still at the party with Ellie. Theodore rang in.

'Alvin why don't you and Britt join us? Come on you're friends with him to.'

He looked at Brittany.

"Do you want to go to the party with them? They are a few blocks up from here. What do you want to do?"

She looked and sighed.

"It doesn't matter to me. What do you want to do?'

He thought for a second.

"I thought you wanted to spend time here alone with me since we're actually alone. Britt tell me what do you want to do? I want to spend some time alone with you for once without our brothers and sisters driving us both crazy. If you want to go to the party we can?"

She stared and smiled.

"Fine we'll stay here. We barely spend time together without our brothers and sisters driving us crazy! Just make sure they'll be out for awhile. I'll go change and meet you in your room. Bye Alvin."

Alvin looked and smiled.

'Alright I'll be right there. Sorry Theo we're going to have to pass. We just got back from our date and we're going to relax. What time will you be in? Our curfew is at 11pm.'

Theodore sighed.

'Oh by 11pm. What are you 2 up to? Alvin hello.'

He looked at his cell and turned to Eleanor.

"He hung up on me. I can't believe he hung up on me that was just rude."

Eleanor laughed.

"How about you and I get out of here? Our tree house is vacant you know? Don't you sometimes wonder how it feels when two people e that are in love connect intimately? Oh Theo please…I know I rejected you on New Year's Eve but I'm ready now! OH please!!"


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas Trip

Ch 13

"What better Time than Now"

Theodore smiled slyly and ran to Mark and said.

"Well Ellie and I decided to leave early with our busy schedule and all see you in school Monday. Thanks again we had a good time."

They both exited Mark's house and walked toward the tree house. Eleanor entered first and made sure no one was there. Then she looked at him and smiled.

"Theo come in don't be shy. I don't understand you; New Year's Eve you were ready and now you're nervous. I just don't get you Theodore."

He looked.

"I am not nervous just don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you."

She smiled at him and pulled her hair out of her regular pig tails and lay on her bed smiling at him. He took a deep breath and got on the bed over her. He kissed her with passion and moved his hands up her shirt slowly unbuttoning it till he slid it off and kissed her shoulders down to her arch and stomach. She closed her eyes as her skirt slid down causing her to gulp. Her hands moved to his jeans and she unfastened them sliding them down slowly till they fell to her floor. He smiled down at her and ran his fingers through her blonde hair as they kissed passionately. They broke apart and Eleanor gazed into his eyes seeing the desire burning in them.

"Ooh promise me you'll take it slow so it can last!"

He smiled at her and watched as her hands untied his boxers sliding them off. He pulled the sheet over them and felt her claws come out as the night began. He felt the sweat dripping down as he continued and heard Eleanor's screams of pleasure as they continued throughout the night….She soon fell asleep on his sweat soaked chest and he ran his fingers through her blonde hair soaked with sweat….Shortly after Theodore soon drifted off to sleep forgetting he had a curfew! Alvin looked to the side where Brittany slept soundly on his chest and looked t his clock. He quietly got up and entered Simon's room where he was fast asleep with Jeanette resting her head on his chest as he held her close. Then he entered Theodore's room and saw the bed still made. He heard Dave coming and froze laying in Theodore's bed as Dave checked on him. Then when Dave exited Theodore's room and entered his own room Alvin got up quietly and went back to his room. Brittany heard him coming in and woke up.

"Alvin what is it? Why do you seem mad? I thought you were also asleep?"

He sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Theo isn't home yet and it's 2AM. Where the hell is he? I can't use my cell its dead to call him."

She looked as she kissed him passionately.

"Probably at the tree house with my sister Eleanor. Alvin we all knew sooner or later they would get to the level the 4 of us are at. Just get some sleep and yell at him in the morning….speaking of that level its closer to spring now! What are our plans for Spring Break?"

He smiled at her and returned the approach.

"I have no idea. What do you want to do or where would you like to go? Britt sweetie I'm really tired can we talk about this in the morning. I love you goodnight Britt."

She smiled and rested her head back on his chest with her arms wrapped around him.

"Goodnight Alvin I love you to. See you in the morning."

Back at the tree house Theodore woke up and looked to the side where Eleanor slept soundly. He looked at his cell and saw 18 voice messages flashing. Then he looked at the clock.

"Oh no it's 2:30AM; my father is going to kill me! Ellie sweetie I have to go I am 2 ½ hours late for my curfew. My father is going to kill me if my brothers don't first. Eleanor wake up please."

She woke up and smiled at him.

"Oh did we just; oh my goodness it happened so fast. Oh then you should be going home now. I'll see you tomorrow and thank you for a night so wonderful. So perfect making love to you."

He got up and leaned down to kiss her again.

"You're very welcome Ellie sweetie. See you tomorrow then."

He got dressed and went out the door. Then Eleanor fell back to sleep with only her sheet covering her body. He used his key and unlocked the door quietly. Then he locked it quietly and tip toed up to his room. He entered his bathroom and got ready for bed. Then he got in his bed and slept with visions of making love to Eleanor earlier tonight playing in his mind. The next morning Alvin was the 1st one up and entered Theodore's room. Theodore heard him enter and woke up.

"Oh Hi Alvin wuz^"

Alvin glared.

"What's up you ask? How bout you staying out till who knows what time this morning and being late for your curfew. How bout me laying in your bed to cover your butt when Dave checked up on you? Well now tell me where you were that you had no decency to check in when you knew I was in charge? Well? It's all over your face baby brother stop being innocent cause you're not. "

Theodore sighed and responded as Simon walked in with his arms crossed by his chest.

"Ok you caught me tonight after Mark's party Ellie and I went to their tree house and made love. I guess I fell a sleep after it ended and lost track of time. I'm sorry but I just couldn't resist anymore. I just couldn't stop myself as hard as I tried it just felt like the right time to take it to 3rd base. And I feel so alive and refreshed cause it felt so good when it ended! She was the perfect person to enjoy that moment when it turned in the direction of satisfying her desire within and inside of me."

Simon looked at Alvin and laughed.  
"Oh Alvin look our Teddy has finally grown up. He finally realized he's not a child anymore."

Theodore just looked.

"Ha ha you're funny Simon not. Leave the wise cracks to Alvin please! I have always been grown but didn't want to pressure Ellie. So what time did Dave come in if I may ask?"

Alvin looked and growled,

"Umm 11:00pm like he said he would. Theodore you are so lucky he didn't check on you when he came in or I'd be grounded and never left in charge again. Don't you ever do that again I mean it! I will hurt you if you ever pull a stunt like that again do I make myself clear?"

Alvin stormed out of Theodore's room and slammed the door. Then Simon shook his head.

"Whoa talk about Mr. Responsibility now? He make s a big deal out of nothing. But he is right; Oh my goodness did I just say that? Anyway; the least you could've done was call Alvin and let him know you weren't coming in tonight instead he had to be you when Dave checked on all 3 of us….."

Theodore looked.

"Oh really? You think it was that easy? Hello when we got inside we were in passion in a split second I couldn't pick up my cell and tell him. He shouldn't be yelling at me and copping such an attitude."

Brittany entered.

"Actually yes he should. If you were going with my sister to the tree house you could've called him and told him. He didn't go to sleep till 12am waiting up for you Theodore! Then he woke up to check on you and covered your butt so you wouldn't get caught and him getting blamed. That's why he's angry! "

She also stormed out of Theodore's room and ran after Alvin .He was by the lake skipping stones when she walked over by him.

"Alvin you shouldn't be so upset. I mean you knew they would sooner or later. Why are you so angry at him?"

He sighed as he continued to skip stones.

"I'm not angry at him Britt. Just disappointed he didn't tell me what he was up to last night so I wouldn't have to worry about getting myself in trouble cause my baby brother isn't home by his curfew. You know I just gained my father's trust to be left alone and in charge? Instead of having to listen to my younger brother Simon while Dave is away.:

She sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you just figured out how your father feels when you disappear without telling him where you'll be? Did you ever think of that Alvin? Last night is a good example of how many times we went out and you didn't bother telling your father you were with me or where we were. He's only being a teenager like you…no harm in that is there?"

He sighed and then he smiled at her.

"No I guess not but still. Oh man you're right I feel exactly the same way Dave does when I don't bother because Theodore didn't have the decency to tell me where he was last night. Oh Britt thanks you always know how to cheer me up and that's one of the main qualities I love about you."

She smiled and stared into his eyes.

"You're welcome Alvin and that's what I do. You're my boyfriend I have to cheer you up somehow? Now that is taken care of what are our plans for Spring Break?"

He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Hmm I don't know what do you want to do?"

She smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Hmm long romantic walks along the beach and then the after party with just you and me of course…No brothers or sisters driving us crazy."

He smiled and nodded. Then he leaned into kiss her passionately pushing her down to the bank of the lake.

"Oh really and exactly where would this after party be if you don't me asking?"

She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out keys…

"How bout the Chipettes summer hideaway on the beach where we can have our little private party. See I only have the key since I'm the eldest what do you say?"

He took the keys from her and pushed her down to the grass kissing her with passion as his hands moved inside her tank top slowly sliding the straps down. She giggled as his lips moved from hers and down her shoulders as he slid it off completely. She knew where it was leading and stopped him.

"AAgh Alvin just to be safe can we not be here out in the open…more like that aagh tunnel right around the aagh rock…Ooh Alvin please!"

He smiled and nodded as they made their way deep inside the tunnel. Then he shut off his cell and pushed her back down to the ground undressing her within seconds a s she also undressed him. Then she wrapped her legs around him and screamed out as everything around them faded to red once again.

"AAgh A-a-lvin deeper…ooh yes….AAgh I love you so much…"

He continued and cursed his lips over hers to silence her and she closed her eyes as he got deeper.

In the meantime Kim lay on her couch and watched a movie while her parents got ready to go out for their anniversary. She played with her cell and watched the clock as she called Sean. Then when he answered she snuck in her room and closed her door.

'Oh Sean since we're officially a couple…I think an idea for a second date is renta movie and watch it while we're here all alone while my parents are out….you and me alone in my house…..'

He sighed and responded.

'Sure sounds good to me I'll pick up the movie when I'm on my way over there. What time do you want me there? Oh should I invite Alvin and Brittany to give us some pointers…They've been together for years and still are going strong?'

She sighed.

'Yes fine invite them….Umm around 8pm…see you then bye Sean I love you.'

He smiled as he responded.

'Ok then 8pm it is…love you to Kimmy.'

Back in the tunnel Alvin rolled off of Brittany and wiped the sweat from his forehead and his body. Then he smiled at Brittany and ran his fingers through her sweat soaked auburn hair as she lay there smiling at him.

"Oh Alvin that was rather refreshing. Spring is definitely in the air. Besides it's been a while since we've aagh done this. What time is it?"

He put his cell back on and answered after he caught his breath.

'Hey bro wuz^ how is everything with you and Kim?'

Sean responded.

'Oh fine…she's such an amazing girl and my perfect match….oh yea we're going to watch a movie at her house tonight while her parents are out. And want you 2 to join us if you're up to it?'

He looked at his watch and watched as Brittany got dressed and fixed her hair. Then she nodded in agreement and sat down to tie her sneakers. Then she fixed her lipstick and made sure there were no signs that they made love again. He grabbed her and kissed her neck causing her to giggle.

"Alvin knock it off you're on the phone. No more chipmunk boy ….ALVIN I said stop before I pin you down? OH you're impossible I swear."

Sean heard all this and responded.

'Damn bro you seriously got it going on I envy you so much!! Why can't I be that lucky?'

Alvin laughed.

'It beats me but I'm the love doctor and know how to turn on the charm.'

Brittany just looked and shook her head.

"Still full of yourself though you're a hell of a lover..ooh no did I say that out loud my bad!"

Alvin just looked at her and stared. Then she shut up and he went back to his conversation.

'Sure we're in…what time about? Oh ok I'll see if my father will let me use his car. See you then Alvin out bye Sean.'

At that moment Dave called and he gulped as he answered.

'Yes Dave what; oh no we're just by the lake fishing. Oh ok we'll be in shortly…bye Dave; Alvin out.'

After he hung up his cell he sighed with relief as he also got dressed and tied his sneakers. Then he followed Brittany out of the tunnel and took her hand. She looked and shook her head.

"We were fishing by the lake without poles? Alvin was that the best answer you could give?"

He looked.

"Yes in a split second… what did you have a better answer or better yet. Oh yea dad we'll be in after we cool off from making love by the lake? Well?"

She thought for a second and stared.

"Oh ok…sorry I bought it up. Talk about touchy?"

He looked.

"I'll give you touchy? I Had to think fast and came up with that…excuse me for living."

She sighed.

"Alvin I'm sorry…calm down now. Come on we're fighting after we made love…what I meant to say was. Do you think he believed you when you told him that?"

He thought.

"Yes I do if Simon genius doesn't open his mouth and say my pole is still in the garage."

They entered the house and Dave looked.

"So how was fishing? Did you catch anything?"

Brittany thought for a minute.

"Oh yes I caught a rainbow fish and Alvin caught a bass but we let them back in the water. We had fun fishing by that pier."

Dave believed it and dished out dinner. Then after they ate Alvin approached Dave.

"Dad can I borrow your car tonight to go by Kim's house to watch a few movies?"

Dave handed Alvin his keys and then him and Brittany got changed and he drove off toward Kim's house. When they pulled up he armed the car and stuck Dave's keys back in his pocket. Then Brittany knocked and Kim let them in. There was a couch and a love seat. Brittany decided to sit on the couch with Alvin while Kim and Shaun took the loveseat across from them. She rested her head on Alvin's shoulder and smiled. Then he put his arm behind her head and she sighed. Sean also put his arm behind Kim's head. Then Brittany hit the play button on the DVD remote and watched the movie attentively hiding her head in Alvin's shirt when the gory parts came on. He smiled and rubbed her shoulders as she hid her face.

"Ill how you watch movies like this is beyond me? All that blood….and killing…ill yuck…I'm more into romance?"

The love making part came up and Brittany snuggled up to Alvin. While they watched Alvin heard kissing sounds and looked around scratching his head. Then he looked on the loveseat where Sean and Kim were. He saw her shirt off and her bra showing and Sean's boxers. Then the scene played in his mind and he shook it.

"Britt let's get going before we see and hear more than we both want to. We'll catch a movie in the theater instead alright sweetie."

They exited the house and got back in Dave's car and he drove toward the movie theatre. They went to see a movie together. Back at Kim's house she looked at the couch and smiled up at Sean.

"Oh yes we're finally alone….now were we? Oh never mind I remember now!"

He smiled up at her and kissed her passionately moving his hands down to her jeans unfastening them and then he slid them down on to the floor. Kim lay there in her lingerie and kissed Sean passionately moving her hands to his boxer strings several times. He grabbed her hands and smiled.

"Whoa let's take it a step at a time No rushing into anything alright Kimmy sweetie."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately until she heard their door click. He jumped up and put his jeans and shirt back on. Then they sat on the love seat like nothing happened while they were gone.


End file.
